Halo
by CaptainJas
Summary: Karin's life is anything but Normal. she's a strong Independant woman who can take care of herself, even if her yakuza family insist that she cant. But when she's Betrayed by someone she trusted and left for dead, the kindess of a stranger will show her the real meaning of freedom and that nothing is what it seems when your one half of a yakuza princess. Story edit complete
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! Well as promised, here it is. One massive story edit complete for my readers viewing pleasure. I hope this will make it easier on you all!**

**Also! I am looking for an experienced Beta to help me along with this story. If anyone is Interested please PM me. ****Edited 4/12/13**

**Oh well whatever. I hope you enjoy... it starts out just a little angsty, but I don't like angst so that won't last**

**Well R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach... if I did me wouldn't have been so stupid as to have Ulquiorra die! *WAAAAAAHHHHH! T-T* no offense kubo sensei**

* * *

In this part of town, where prostitutes and junkies walk along the side of old abandoned buildings and cracked city sidewalks in downtown Karakura, nobody would notice me.

It had been raining all day. The streets that have been un kept and ignored for years flooding with the offending water that seemed to want to cleanse Away any and all sin was making it that much harder for me to walk along the wet slippery sidewalk when I could barely hold myself up.

Eleven o clock at night in downtown Karakura wasn't a place you wanted to be. The sky over head was a murky dark grey, meshed with the night sky, the color was that of a disgusting cloudy brown, and despite it all, there were those junkies and whores who still walk the street, looking to get their next fix, or pay day. I limped forward slowly, careful not to slip.

I held on to my left arm that hung limp at my side in a bloody mess. I continued forward little by little. Even if my leg wasn't swollen I don't think my ribs would have allowed me to get as far either.

A few minutes came and went, and I had barely gotten to the corner of the street I'd been. I looked around to see if there was anyone I could call for help to… there was none. I kept on for a while longer keeping my mind on one thing

'_I have to get out of here' _was the only thing that was dragging me along.

'_I have to get out of here! I NEED to get out of here! I have to find help'. _That's what I kept playing in my mind. If I didn't have that then I'm pretty sure I would have collapsed a long time ago.

I limped on, not bothering to stop and rest, because if I did, I knew there was no way I'd have the will to get back up again. No, I needed to move.

I was brought out of my mantra by a loud scream. I turned my head to my left, where the sound had come from, and spotted a prostitute and her pimp arguing. About what? I didn't care, I was determined to make it back to the suburbs and I'll be damned if I didn't! I began to limp forward once again, and that's when it happened.

It shouldn't have bothered me anymore than usual, but after what happened tonight, it would only be expected.

The pimp yelled at his "worker", and she intern yelled back. Wrong move apparently. The pimp infuriated drew his hand back and let it loose upon the girls face.

'_He drew his hand back and smacked her hard on her face, leaving a fresh bruise and an open cut left by his ring. _

"_Jinta! No stop! Please!" she said moving her hands to shield her face from any more abuse_

"_You were gonna leave me? Leave me to rot in this ditch while you go to school and become some hot shot lawyer? I don't think so! You're my girl and your stay just the way you are with me, whether you like it or not!" Jinta said as he heaved his leg back to kick her in the stomach._

_She coughed up harshly as he brought his leg back to again kick her ribs in…_

"NO!" I yelled out loudly I won't think about what he did! I need to go…. I need to get out of here! I thought franticly.

I won't think about what he did to me…. To my body…. I can't…

I chanced a look down at my clothes… or what was left of them.

In my hast to escape I had only enough time to pull on my now torn jeans, no time to find underwear, that wasn't important, I had left the zipper and button undone not bothering with it. My white button up blouse was torn from the left are where a long gash from my shoulder to my elbow resides. All the buttons torn off from being ripped from my torso so fast, so it hung open showing the only thing that wasn't removed from me, my bra.

Memories of his… assault on my body came crashing down on me like bricks. Each one heavier than the last slowly weighing me down, until finally I couldn't go any farther.

I fell to my knees when my legs could no longer support me, but even that didn't last too long, for my knees gave out just moments after I fell unto them. And so I here I am face down on a wet city sidewalk where no one would notice another 'Junkie' collapsed on the floor.

'It can't end like this' I thought 'It just can't. What would Yuzu say? Or dad or Ichigo?'

Thinking about my family wasn't a good idea; it only made the pain worse. And then for the first time in a long time, I began to cry.

I moved my head to the side to stare out at the street, hoping that someone would find me. But that was just stupid.

Slowly, everything began to blur, and then blacken.

'This is it huh?' I thought

I closed my eyes welcoming the darkness, so that I would feel no more pain.

But one last time I opened my eye to get a last look at my life, and I saw something, no someone. My vision is too blurred to make out a face, but what I could make out was….. White. White and green.

'What a pretty color' was all I could get out before u succumbed to the darkness.

**Well that's it for now, please constructive criticism is very much welcome... and if you're a flamer I will sick Ulquiorra on you! and he will NOT! Be half naked! Lol review please!**

**Edited 4/12/13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Well as promised, here it is. One massive story edit complete for my readers viewing pleasure. I hope this will make it easier on you all!**

**Also! I am looking for an experienced Beta to help me along with this story. If anyone is Interested please PM me. ****Edited 4/12/13**

**I'd like to give a shout out to all those who review. Thank you very much! *deep bow***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, If I did then we would get nowhere in the story cause it'd be all about Hitsugaya, Byakuya, and Ulquiorra. All which we know have never even been in the same scene together at once... awe**

* * *

**Karin**

One would think that when you die, you would feel relief or weightless. That the weight of the world on your shoulders would suddenly vanish. If that's so? Then why the hell do I feel like shit!

I don't really think I'm dead. No, I know I'm not, because if I was there would be hunky guys running around playing football shirtless. And I see no hunky shirtless football players, so I must not be dead.

I'm pretty sure I was semiconscious, because I was having an internal monologue with myself, but it was dark. I wonder why?

_'Open your eyes stupid!' _slowly, I heeded my inner monologue and fluttered my eyes open, and...

_'Let there be light!' _I blinked. Well don't I feel stupid!

My eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room, even though the curtains blocked out most of the sun, it was still pretty- wait. Room? Curtains?

Quickly, and without thinking I sat up at took in my surroundings, though winced. Stupidly forgetting about my ribs and arm. Trying not to think about the pain too much, I took a look around the room, trying to figure out where the hell I am.

The last thing I remember was...

Thoughts of what had happened the previous night came flooding back to me. Jinta, the abuse, the prostitute and her pimp, and then falling... falling and giving up. But... there was someone else, someone with white... and green.

Then without my consent, traitor tears spilled onto my cheeks. I buried my face in my hands, hoping that whoever this place belonged to didn't walk in right at the moment. It was that thought that made me jump from my spot... which in turn made me fall off the air mattress that I was on. I looked around the room to see I could find anything to indicate where I was at, or whose place this was.

The room I was in was pretty bare, only basic necessities. There was a dresser with a mirror to my right, a bed on the far left corner of the room. A window behind me with navy blue drapes. The walls where stark white, with no decoration. I couldn't really make out what kind of person was living here, but it sure as hell was neat.

Sighing I sat back on the air mattress, and winced again. I hesitated to check to gash on my arm, but brought myself to look, because I had to eventually, but to my surprise, it was already wrapped tightly in gauze.

I pulled up the hem of my shirt to check my torso. That to be wrapped tightly. I breathed a sigh of relief, it could have been much worse. Relaxing a little I pulled down my shirt again... wait, I had a button up shirt... AND IT WAS TORN!

I quickly scrambled off the air mattress and bolted toward the mirror. I didn't like what I saw. I couldn't even find myself in mirror for a second; all I saw was a girl with a severally bruised cheek, with a messy mop of black hair in black boxers and a green T-shirt.

_'Oh god! _'If the clothes I'm wearing are any indication, it was a guy who saved me! ... And changed me!

I buried my face in my hands, embarrassed beyond belief. I mean I didn't even have any underwear on! But at least he was kind enough to lend me some of his... I hope they're new.

I shook that though from my head, now's not the time to be thinking about things like that, I needed to find out whoever it is that saved me, and thank him properly, then get the hell outta here, and call Ichigo...

_Ichigo..._

Thinking about what happened, and how I was gonna tell Ichigo brought back my angst and more traitorous tears.

_'No, suck it up Karin! You need to be strong! You are gonna go out there and thank whoever saved you and get on with your life!'_

Ya, that's what I'm going to do, With new found resolve, I wiped away my tears and headed to the door, I stood there a second, my hand resting on the door knob. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

There was no one in the room.

_'Well that sucked... Here I was all nervous, and no one's here!'_

It was a living room, and much like the bedroom, was pretty bare of anything but basic essentials. Couch, coffee table, TV and stand. In the right hand side of the apartment was a tiny cubical of a kitchen equipped with a fridge and stove.

Walking over, I saw the note left of the fridge.

_To whomever you are,_

_Went out to get ice and more bandages. Please don't touch anything. I will return shortly_

_- T. Hitsugaya_

Well gee that wasn't blunt at all...

But that doesn't matter at all, I have to leave now. I scrambled around looking for my torn up cloths, but didn't find them. Taking a deep breath and sighing I went back into the bedroom.

_'I shouldn't do this... 'I should just wait till he gets home so he can give me my cloths and I can leave.'_

That was what the rational part of my mind was thinking... It's a shame that I don't listen to her very often. Taking another deep breath I reached for the dresser, careful not to mess anything up.

I found a pair of faded blue jeans in the bottom drawer.

_'They might be a little big but they'll have to do.'_

Putting them on quickly, I began cleaning up the room a little. Just folding the air mattress and putting it in the corner and putting the folded blankets on top of them neatly.

"Phew, now that that's done, I need something to write with" I headed back into the living room... if you could call it that anyway. There was some paper and a few pens next to some pretty thick books.

I quickly wrote out a note to him and left it on the fridge, where he left his.

I thanked whoever it was that was looking after me, my shoes were in the door way. I pulled them on and left.

_Shit!_

"What the hell was I thinking leaving a stranger alone in my apartment, let alone one who might possibly be a junkie? God sometimes I swear I don't think."

I stopped talking to myself long enough to take another look at the note that the girl left.

_To Hitsugaya,_

_I am very grateful and happy that you helped when you did. I am also grateful that you wrapped my wounds, instead of leaving them unattended to. I am sorry though that you have to come home and see this note. Please understand that I cannot impose on you any farther._

_I am also sorry that I had to disregard what you wanted in your note to me. I could not find my cloths and didn't want to mess up your very neat house by doing so, so I borrowed a pair of jeans and cleaned up the air mattress and blankets. I touched nothing else._

_Please rest assured that I will return all the clothes as soon as I possibly can, honest._

_I thank you again from the bottom of my heart_

_-K.K._

Without a second thought, I crumbled the note and sped off to my bedroom slamming the door open. I scanned the room quickly to see if there was anything out of place.

Nothing.

Off to the side of the room next to my bed was the folded air mattress and blankets stacked neatly. Not giving it another glance, I moved about the room to check if there was anything really missing. There was nothing. Then remembering the note, I walked over to my dresser and went through it silently.

* * *

**Toushiro**

She had taken a pair of my jeans, just like she had written on her note.

For a while I went throughout the apartment looking for anything that might have been moved or taken. I couldn't find a thing.

_'I don't understand!'_

If she was really a junkie she would have taken something! The only thing she did take was a pair of pants... and she TOLD me she took them!

_'She also said she would return them.'_

"Ya, like she would really return them." I said sarcastically

I sighed and threw myself onto the couch, thinking about why I even picked tat girl up anyway.

Of Its own accord my mind raced back to last night's events.

_I was only taking care of some business for my uncle Juushiro, because he was sickly as of late, and was in no position to make and transitions for the yakuza I was called in to take his place._

_I was already tired when I started walking back to my car, and wanted nothing more than to go home and have a nice cup of coffee._

_That's when I heard a splash/smack. The kind of sound only flesh hitting water can make. I turned my attention to where the sound was coming from, which was across the street._

_There, on the floor was a girl. She only looked to be about 17 or 18, short black hair and was... was that Blood!_

_Quickly I ran over to where she was. Her eyes were half lidded, and I could have sworn I heard her say something about 'color'_

_**'Great, is she junkie?'**__ was the first thing I thought._

_Regardless she's still hurt. My Inner Med student yelled at me._

_I turned her over and was appalled at the sight that was in front of me._

_Her face was badly bruised with a gash on her left cheek that was still bleeding. A Jagged cut coming from her shoulder to her forearm. Her shirt was open, exposing her bra (HENTAI!) and her torso. And by the looks of it, her ribs were severely bruised; there might actually be one or two that were cracked._

_Traveling lower to asses any more possible damage (LIES!), what I saw made me gag. _

_Her torn jeans looked they were put on in a hurry. They were unbuttoned and unzipped, and... She had no underwear on._

_**'She was raped'**_

_It made me sick. Junkie or not, no female should ever be made to suffer that humiliation. _

_Not needing any other incentive, I picked her up slowly and put her on my back, careful not to injure her any further and walked her over to my car._

Why I hadn't taken her to the hospital, I have no idea. Maybe it was my inner med student wanting to be some kind of hero.

_'Heh, Me? A hero? Yea right' _I thought with a smirk as I threw myself lazily on the couch.

* * *

**Karin**

"Damn-it! Was my apartment always this far?" I shouted out of breath

That guy's apartment wasn't that far from mine, ten blocks actually. But when you are recovering from wounds that would put a brute on his back, the task isn't very easy.

And for some odd reason, after leaving that place, I've felt like I need to look over my shoulder every few seconds, like someone is fallowing me, and worse, like the atmosphere is coming down on me, making it hard for me to breath.

I have no idea what's going on, but I want it to stop.

When I finally do make it my apartment, I realize something.

_'I don't have my key...'_

_**'Way to go Karin! I told you that you should have waited!'**_ My rational left said hotly.

I sighed. It doesn't matter; I'll just go downstairs and ask the land lady for the spare.

'Down stairs...'

"GRRRRRRROOOAAARRRR!"

Damn-it!

I didn't want to go down three flights of stairs then come back up again!

I sighed again, and leaned against the wall next to my door, which to my surprise opened, and then again to my surprise...and absolute horror was...

* * *

**Ohhhh aren't I just the biggest meanie you ever did meet? Hahahaha oh well stay tuned! Review please! I would like to know what I can work on... other than my Horrid spelling**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Well as promised, here it is. One massive story edit complete for my readers viewing pleasure. I hope this will make it easier on you all!**

**Also! I am looking for an experienced Beta to help me along with this story. If anyone is Interested please PM me. ****Edited 4/12/13**

**Ok while you guys are reading I'm going to go catch me sum really hot emotionally stoic anime guys *brings out Indiana Jones costume with theme song***

**You guys are still here? Go on shoo! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, if I did I wouldn't be waiting every Thursday to find out if Ichigo will stay human, or die and go to the soul society to be a captain and be with Rukia forever n ever n ever... and Ulquiorra will come back to life and he and Hime will live happily ever after in what used to be Los Noches... The End**

* * *

**Karin**

Time passes by really slowly when you're forced to do things you really don't want to do. Like for instance being dragged to the mall with your girlfriend on a shopping spree you're paying for. Or you have to clean a house that you didn't make a mess in. Or my Personal favorite... Getting dragged off back to an estate by your idiot brother and Nobel intended but over protective brother In-law guarded by all your loving friends and family... that just happen to be in the Yakuza.

Yeah... great.

I sighed leaning back against the park bench, trying my best to relax... but when you have Ikkaku Maderame and Yumichika Ayasegawa as your body guards your chances of relaxing aren't very good.

They were supposed to be following me quietly, and staying out of sight, so as not to draw attention. But for those two, quiet together equals impossibility.

Ika and Yumi were off to the side somewhere hiding. An enemy would easily know where they were because they were so damn loud!

"So what if my cloths aren't to your standards! We aren't in a freaking beauty pageant! We're body guards!"

"Regardless if we are body Guards, there is no excuse for looking ugly, you see it is a simple art that anyone can master, I am a body guard like yourself, but you do not see me looking like trash."

"Oh so now you're calling me trash!"

"I didn't say you were trash, I said your clothes were trash"

"No! You didn't make the distinction! You said I was trash!"

"Think whatever you will"

"Why I outta..."

And it's basically been like that for the past ten minutes. In a desperate attempt to ignore their bickering, I reached for my black bag and pulled out my IPod.

_'Ahhh what would I do without you Apple.' _I smiled to myself pulling on the headphones and being engulfed in the awesomeness that is My Chemical Romance.

_'Drugs Gimme drugs_  
_Gimme drugs_  
_I don't need 'em But I'll sell what you got_  
_Take the cash and I'll keep it_  
_Eight legs to the wall Hit the gas_  
_Kill 'em all and we crawl and we crawl_  
_and we crawl_  
_you be my detonator_

_Love Gimme love Gimme love_  
_I don't need it_  
_But I'll take what I want From your heart_  
_And I'll keep it in a bag_  
_In a box_  
_Put an X on the floor_  
_Gimme more Gimme more Gimme more_  
_Shut up and sing it with me_

_Na Na Na NA NA NA NA_

_From mall security_

_NA NA NA NA NA NA NA_

_To every enemy_

_NA NA NA NA NA NA NA_

_We're on your property_

_Standing in V formation..._

_NA NA NA NA NA NA NA_

_Let's blow an artery_

_NA NA NA NA NA NA NA_

_Eat Plastic surgery_

_NA NA NA NA NA NA NA_

_Keep your apology_

_NA NA NA NA NA NA NA_

_Give us more detonation!'_

Yes, this is what I need. All week for some reason or other everywhere I went, it seemed heavier. Like the air was filled with this thick goop that made it almost impossible to breath. I could really compare it to being smothered.

It was like that the day I came home, when I got the shock of my life. The only one stupid enough to actually break into my house would of course be... Ichigo. But what surprised me, was that Byakuya-Nii with him. He usually never travels with death berry. (My nick name for Ichigo) They always get into fights.

It was the shock of a life time to say the least. And one with really bad timing. I was still in really bad shape... wearing guys' clothes... and sporting bruises...with an almost black eye... yeah not something you could really play off.

I had finally calmed Ichigo down enough to get him inside. I didn't even have to look at Byakuya-nii to know that he was livid. Like you could literally feel the coming death radiating off of him. It really did scare me to have to sit there and tell them both what had happened. And when I did, Ichigo looked like he was trying to hold back tears.

I knew Ichigo wouldn't cry in front of anyone but mom, so I know he was blaming himself. More of my traitor tears freed themselves from my hold and slid down my face. I flung myself on Ichigo hugging him tightly. He held me to his chest and cradled me, like when I was little.

It was at this time that Byakuya had stood from his spot on the floor. He threw a meaningful look towards Ichigo, and then turned his attention towards me.

Without saying a word, He left the flat. He didn't have to say anything. I already knew what was coming.

Death berry had stayed with me for a while longer, until his wife Rukia came. Once she walked through the door, she immediately began to cry. Ichigo took it as his cue to leave. He stopped at the door and glanced back at me.

"Don't worry Karin. I'll take care of it."

I knew what he meant of course. I wants stupid, or in denial about it like Yuzu. Ichigo Killed people. That's what you do when you're a body guard in the yakuza.

It's really funny how that all worked out too.

Ichigo met Rukia when they were in high school, and they fell in love. The only problem was, Rukia's older brother; Byakuya was head of the yakuza. And so for Ichigo to prove himself, he needed to show Byakuya how far he would go for his sister.

It sounds really romantic, but what it really was funny. Byakuya-nii didn't actually think that Ichigo would still want to marry a Kuchiki princess after finding out what he had to do. But he did, and Byakuya-nii was pissed.

In the end he accepted that Ichigo and Rukia would eventually marry. He didn't want to get in the way of his beloved sister's happiness. He brooded over it for weeks, until he came to our house/clinic. I seriously think that he has a Lolita complex. Only because when Yuzu and I came down to have a chat with him and Rukia, he stopped brooding and went into 'big brother mode'.

Bullying at school was never an issue for me or Yuzu because of Byakuya. He always said that he wouldn't let anyone hurt us, that he would protect us from bad guys. Yuzu being one for princes and princesses thought it was like a fairytale, But I wasn't blind. I knew that he was talking about real bad guys; I just didn't know it was actually the Yakuza until I got into High school.

Byakuya had dragged us to his estates for a few months to ensure that no harm came to me or Yuzu. But a few months was all I could take. So I went back to live outside with my dad at our house/clinic while Yuzu and Ichigo stayed at the Kuchiki manor.

But that's not something I really want to think about. I just want to relax.

And I finally was. It felt as though all of a sudden the weight of the last two weeks was never really there to begin with.

I felt like... like a blanket of calm was shielding me from the chaos that been around me lately.

I was at peace.

And then out of nowhere, a random thought occur to me.

_'I haven't returned that guys clothes'_

That's right, I've been cooped up inside the manor so long I hadn't had the chance to take them back and thank him properly.

I had specifically left out the part about my being rescued and changed by a guy I don't know. There was no need to get an innocent person involved in this mess.

_'Alright, I know what I'm going to do.'_ I though determinedly

As I was pushing myself up from the bench a hand came from behind a grabbed the inside of my elbow. Just that touch alone felt like I was shocked and the remaining waves were sent throughout my body making me jerk forward and scream involuntarily.

I turned behind me to see who the offender was... and felt like shit.

Ikkaku was standing only a foot or two behind me with his arm out stretched, and a hurt look on his face.

"Ika, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you, you got to believe me!"

"It's alright Kaa-chan; I know your... still getting used to people touching you and stuff, I... I just forgot is all?" He said look away from me, hurt expression still in place.

"Ika..."

Suddenly, all of that calm flew out the window, and the weight of the world was upon me once again.

"Keh, that guys just lucky I didn't get my hands on him! Ichigo was too lenient; I would have made him suffer longer- oww! What the-!

"It would be best not to bring up the events that happened on said night Ikkaku. Lest you get Karin upset, wouldn't you agree?" Yumichika stepped in, giving Ikkaku a look that specifically said _'shut up you fool!'_

Ikkaku looked over at Yumichika, who gave him a meaningful look.

Ikkaku sighed dejectedly. "Ya your right, hey Kaa-chan you wanna start heading back?" he said pasting on a fake smile.

I looked at him, giving back the same pasty smile he was giving me. "Ya Ika, let's go back. I have something I need to do today anyway, and I need you guys to help."

He eyed me wearily.

"What exactly do you need us to do?"

I grinned at him.

"I need you... to drive the getaway car." I said seriously.

* * *

**Toushiro**

_'Phew, that was a close one.' _I thought as I exited the park.

Of all days that I choose to come to the park to relax, take a breather from all stress I put up with, those two idiots are here!

Just what the hell where Ikkaku and Yumichika here for anyway? They should be back at the manor guarding it like they're supposed to! But no, they just happen to be at this specific park.

_Why?_

I don't actually know why they are here, but I'm interested in why they are hiding in trees.

I thought back to the scene from a moment ago.

There weren't a lot of people at the park, it being winter and all. But if I recall, I do think that there was someone sitting on the bench not far from me.

I couldn't see the persons face so I didn't know if it was a boy of girl. But then that's how I got caught. I chanced another looked, and was spotted by Ikkaku.

I really didn't want to talk to them, at least not now anyway. Without any delay I quickly made a bee line for the park exit.

The last few days, all I could think about was that girl. And it pissed me off to no end! It wasn't that I was interested in her, just that I would have liked to know why she left; with my clothes no less, and what her condition is. She was pretty worse for wear. She was in no condition to be walking around.

And what really pissed me off, was that I was actually waiting for her to return the clothes, not so I can have them back, but so I can meet her. Ask her what happened that night.

I sighed frustrated.

"This has to stop" I said under my breath.

Yes, it does have to stop.

Without another thought on the subject, I began my long trek back to my apartment.

_'Just do it already!'_

_**'Shut up you!'**_

Great, I'm fighting with myself again! I'm going crazy!

_'Ya, you're going crazy, and you're driving me crazy! Just hurray up and get it over with!'_

_**'Ya, but I'm scared, I don't really want to face the guy. I'm really embarrassed!'**_

_You don't actually have to go in; you could just leave it at the door, and guess what? Write another note!'_

_'__**Hey! You may be on to something!'**_

'_Yes, yes, me smart. Can we get this over with already?'_

I looked up the apartment building.

I hadn't been here for two weeks, but I still remember which floor and room it was.

Looking down at the package in my hands, I took a big breath and walked in.

There wasn't anything different about the place. Maybe some dust and dirt here and there, and the light in the hallway seemed a lot brighter. But nothing major.

I stopped at the third door on the left hand side. Room 10

I stood there for what felt like an hour, though I'm pretty sure it was only a minute. I didn't know why, though I felt the impulse to knock.

That warm feeling of calm was draped all over me once again.

I shook it off. No, I'm only here to drop off this package and I'll be on my way.

'_Yes'._ I thought determinedly

I took a deep breath and kneeled placing the package on the floor next to his door, and tucking a note between the strings that held the [paper together.

I smiled to myself. Proud of my accomplishment.

_**'That wasn't so hard' **_I thought to myself.

_'See, I told you!'_

I was about to get myself up from my kneeling position when the door suddenly swung open (inward not outward, that would be embarrassing!)

_'Oh Shit!'_

_**'You can say that again!'**_

Slowly I looked up. I was a little blinded by the light but I could make out a faint outline. Someone was standing In front of me. Not just someone, the person who saved me.

Focusing a little more, the guy was staring at me... wide eyed...? With a juice pouch hanging off the side of his mouth. And I really think it was a trick of the light, but it looked like he had white hair. Na d then I zeroed in on the most Beautiful Emerald green eyes' I'd ever seen.

Then it all came back.

White and green! It was the last thing I saw when I collapsed!

With a sudden jolt I sprang from my position and Ran.

I don't know why I did, but I ran, as fast as I could down the stairs. All the while I could hear the faint scream of the guy I was sure was following me. I didn't dare turn to look.

"HEY! WAIT!"

I kept on. Running in flats and jeans exactly easy, but I managed it. Finally I made it outside and into the waiting car where Ikkaku and Yumi were waiting.

Without warning I threw myself into the backseat. Ikkaku turned to look at me, a surprised expression on his face.

"Karin what the-

"DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE! Let's get out of here NOW!" I screamed not letting him finish.

Without another word, he stepped on the pedal sending the tiers screeching against the asphalt on down the street.

I chanced a Look behind me. And there, out the building came the man who saved me. All I could think was one thing.

"He did have white hair"

* * *

**HA HA! Well what'd you think about that little doozy! Sorry I intended to have this up yesterday, but alas. Computer time in the library is so short. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! Well as promised, here it is. One massive story edit complete for my readers viewing pleasure. I hope this will make it easier on you all!**

**Also! I am looking for an experienced Beta to help me along with this story. If anyone is Interested please PM me. ****Edited 4/12/13**

**I am very grateful for the reviews that I have received so far! And now I would like to address a few concerns. The first was referring to Karin's being beaten and raped. Ok I know Karin is a very strong and very willed person, but no matter how strong or protected you think you are, it can still happen to you. Another was why Karin didn't fight back. Well I don't know if any of you out there have ever been beaten before, and I hope that none you ever have to experience that, but when someone hits you in your face and you're unsuspecting of it, you go into a mild shock. Your mind is like WHAT THE FUCK! Leaving you vulnerable for just a second. And so Jinta took advantage of that moment and incapacitated her so she couldn't fight back. It's very common. I know you all think I haven't thought all this out, but I have. If Karin wasn't a strong girl, I wouldn't have written the first chapter the way I did. She was fighting tooth and nail to get the hell out of danger!**

**Though the reviews made me realize something. Do you guys want me to write a chapter in the story explaining exactly what happened that night? Like a flash back or a dream? That way you guys aren't so in the dark. Please let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, if I did, there wouldn't have been a sad ending in the last chapter of the manga! T-T**

* * *

_**Toushiro**_

_'GODAMNIT!' _I thought as I stared at the retreating car.

"Fuck!"

She was right _THERE! _Right in front of me and I let her get away!

I stood there on the street for a few more seconds trying to catch my breath.

'She sure as hell can run...' I mused to myself.

With a frustrated sigh I headed back up to my apartment. There was no point in trying to fallow.

I trudged up the stairs and made my way to my door. In front of it was a brown package thrown hazardously to the side, forgotten in the midst of emotions and chase.

'Is _this_ why she was here?'

Hesitating for a second, I scooped up the package and made my way into my apartment, slamming the door shut behind me. I plopped myself down on the couch, package in hand and eyed it.

'Eh, what the hell.' I thought as I pulled the stings binding the paper together, cause a note to fall out. With practiced precisian, I grabbed the note before it hit the floor and opened it.

_To Mysterious guy who saved my life,_

Nice. I thought to myself.

_I'm sorry; I have forgotten your name. And I'm also sorry I Took so long getting these back to you, I was a bit busy. Please forgive me for making off with them. I washed and air dried everything. This was the earliest I could get them back to you. I thank you once again for what you did for me, but it would be better if we didn't meet. Please understand._

_Forever in Your debt_

_K.K._

Quickly tossing the letter aside I reached for the package again, ripping the brown paper covering its contents.

And... There they were.

The cloths that the woman barrowed.

"I can't believe it... she actually returned them."

I was a little dizzy for a moment, so I leaned back against the sofa for support.

"If these are my cloths, then that means... Fuck! That really was her!"

I knew I should have been mad, but I was. What right did she have to just leave my stuff at the door with no intention of even seeing me? Or even thanking me properly!

Ok that sounded stupid. I'm not angry that she was going to leave my stuff there, I'm angry because I didn't get to talk to her! AND SHE RAN! Why would she run away? Was she ashamed of something?

I can't see how she would.

When I opened the door to find her squatting there, I was shocked. I had no Idea who the hell she was or what she was doing there, and stupidly, I just stood there and stared.

She was almost nothing like hoe she looked when I first saw her. Back then her face was so bruised and battered that I probably wouldn't have believed she was the same girl.

The girl I saved that night was broken and defeated, and this girl, this amazingly beautiful girl was the same person who was attacked?

Her skin was a smooth porcelain color that contrasted nicely with her obsidian eyes and hair that fell just under her chin. The only thing marring her perfect face, was that gash on her cheek.

AH! Listen to me! What the hell am I saying?

It's not that I'm denying that she's beautiful, but where the hell are these words coming from? These were dangerous waters I was treading.

I sighed once again. I don't even know her name and here I am thinking about like I know her!

God I'm pathetic.

I need to calm down and think about how I'm going to find her. Whatever the hell happened to her is none of my business, but I'm already emotionally involved and put way to much stress into this to just give up. I just want to know why she ran!

And I'd be lying if I said she didn't look good running in jeans... What? I'm a man too.

Sighing for the millionth time today I pushed away the package and lifted myself from the couch.

It was times like this that I really took up a habit like drinking, so that I could forget all the hardships of my life. But that would burn me out of whatever cash I actually have.

I opened the fridge and pulled out an ice cold coke.

There was silence in the room, the filled with an audible _hiss_ and _Crack _and without hesitating I downed the can, letting the offending liquid burn my through on the way down.

I finished and let out a large breath. Yes, my vice is and always has been soda. It's a bad Habit I have, and one that my uncle has been trying to get me to quite. But I just can't go without the refreshing taste of a chilled coke. **(LOL it's my vice too!)**

Unsatisfied, I reached into the fridge to pull out another. _Hissss, Crack_

_'Ahhhhhh'_

Yes, I don't think I will ever be able to break this habit. I brought the can to my lips to take a swig, and then there was a hard knocking sound at my door.

Ungracefully, I spit out my soda, and looked at the door with wide eyes. And then the knocking started again, only this time more urgent.

_'I could be her!'_ my mind shouted at me.

Without further incentive I rushed to the door throwing it open. And I swear my Eyes were playing tricks on me.

"Y-you..."

* * *

**Oooooooh I wonder who it was? Hahahaha well I told ya'll this one was gonna be short. Just a little insight on Hitsugaya. Ha-ha see Hitsugaya is really starting to obsess over who Karin is, and that is an important thing for our little toushi!**

**Anyway I'll be waiting for a response review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! Well as promised, here it is. One massive story edit complete for my readers viewing pleasure. I hope this will make it easier on you all!**

**Also! I am looking for an experienced Beta to help me along with this story. If anyone is Interested please PM me. ****Edited 4/12/13**

**Hey Guys! Oh man, am I psyched! Thank you soooo much to all of you who have reviewed! You guys have no idea how happy you made me. I want you all to know that I appreciate each and every single review I get. But I just can't help being a review whore! T_T forgive me? Haha, just wanted to let everyone reading this know that I have the best reviewers out there, not only do you guys comment on my writing but most tell me how I can improve, and that's a really big help! I lubbs joo guys.**

**Anyway, it was stretch but I made it all the same! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Almighty Gigi the Buff, can I own Bleach pleeeease?**

**Gigi: No! Bleach and all of its pretty guys belong to kubo sensei!**

**Me: ok then can I own Johnny Depp?**

**Gigi: NO! I alone will posses Johnny Depp, but when artificial cloning is made possible you may own a clone.**

**Me: Yay! Well I don't own Bleach, but I will own a Johnny Depp Clone somewhere in the future! Yay future!**

**Please note, Gigi the buff is an actual person. She is a very good friend of mine, and let me tell you, she may have the body of a twelve year old (though she is 17), but she is strong. She almost killed my friend gonzo without even touching him!**

**Anyway, read and review!**

* * *

**Toushiro**

"Y-you..." _No... It couldn't be!_

"Ohhhhh Captaaaaain!" she said in that singy song voice that she knows I hate! **(Hahahaha Dead giveaway!)**

Without thinking I closed the door in her face, not bothering to look back.

"Captain! What's the deal! I come all this way to see you and you do this? Humph and here I thought you were a Gentleman!" she said, her voice muffled by the door.

"Under normal circumstances I would be a gentleman and ask you in, but seeing as it is not a normal circumstance I will not. And just how the hell did you find out where I live anyway!"

"Weeeell I might have bribed Izuru into telling me?" she said walking through the front door.

I sighed, _God as if I don't get enough of her at school._

"And please do tell why you are breaking and entering into my house Rangiku?"

Rangiku Matsumoto, a childish woman if I ever did meet one. I swear if I hadn't known her Most of my life that I would have really believed some sort of catastrophe occurred making it possible for a child to actually be put into the body of a fully grown woman.

But no, she really is that way.

Rangiku goes to the same medical Collage That I attend, something about being a Registered Nurse. Though with the way she acts, she'd Probably Hurt the Patients Instead of Curing Them.

"Well captain it's a good thing you asked! See Shuuhei and I are getting together for drinks! And wanted to know If You want to tag along!"

I could feel my Eye twitching. Is that why she went the trouble of looking for me?

"Rangiku." I said in a very serious tone.

She immediately stopped her bouncing and lost her smile.

"Tell me, why is it that your here? It can't possibly be that you searched the school directory to find my apartment just to invite me for drinks! What's going on?"

She sighed, giving up her charade. And sat on the couch.

"Well, the truth is captain, I'm worried about ya."

_Worried?_

"Worried about what Rangiku? I'm perfectly fine."

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Captain, it's just that... well you're not really yourself right now." She said hesitantly.

_Not myself? What the hell is she talking about?_

"What are you talking about Rangiku; I act as I normally do every day."

"Well that's the thing captain. You're acting. I mean I can tell when you're being serious and working hard, but these past weeks are just..." she trailed off.

I sighed. Yes no matter how dimwitted Rangiku may appear to be, she's actually very sharp. And if anybody Where to notice a change in my behavior, it would be her. And what she said next shocked me.

"It's about her isn't it?" she said quietly.

Yes Rangiku knew about the incident with the girl I had found. I told her the story, and what happened. Just to see if I missed anything. If I did, she would catch it.

It would appear that the whole ordeal is putting enough strain on me that it's affecting my normal routine, and Rangiku has noticed.

I took the seat next to her.

"Yes" I said not meeting her gaze.

"Captain, I Understand that would take an interest in this, and being the kind person you are; though you try to hide it, it would only be natural for to care about what happen to this girl. But you're driving yourself crazy thinking about the possibilities of what happened to her! I mean you haven't seen her since then and..." She trailed off as she caught the look on my face. Then with speed that would probably give her whiplash, she turned her head and began scanning the room.

And I knew exactly what she was looking for.

Without tipping her off, I set my sights for the torn package and its contents that lay on the corner of the coffee table. I couldn't let Rangiku find out that after I meet her again that she ran away from me! God she would never let me live it down!

With only a seconds hesitation I lunged after the package, only to have it swiped before my hand came into contact with the thick paper material.

_'Fuck!'_

"Rangiku! Return that to me at once!" I screamed, trying to pry it from her hands.

She smirked and held the thing above her head. "Oooh captain, what do we have here? A secret admirer maybe?" she said in the singy song voice.

"Rangiku don't you dare-" but it was already too late.

"Oh my..."

I ceased my struggling against her, and let out a defeated sigh.

"Captain... these aren't... Are they?" she said with a hint of guilt and excitement.

I closed my eyes and made my over to the kitchen.

"Yes Rangiku, those are the cloths she wore." I spoke solemnly. I knew what was coming next.

With an excited squeal she started to jump up and down clapping her hands like the little girl she is. "Oh Captain! I knew she would be back! But you didn't listen I told you have faith that she won't steal your clothes! See she was grateful for what you did! Soooo Where is she? I wanna meet her, Where is she? I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

I sighed heavily and began rubbing my temples, hoping that talking to her about it won't give too much of a headache.

"Well Captain! Come on spill! I want all the details" she said as she sat down in the seat across the table.

I smirked. Well if I tell her truth she be pretty disappointed, it would be funny.

"Do you really want to know Rangiku?"

Her face brightened up dramatically, it's almost as if I told her she wouldn't be doing homework at all.

"YES! Now spill! What happened?"

"She Ran."

"..."

"..."

"What was that? I don't quite understand."

"Just that, she ran. Plain and simple"

She sat there for about a good five minutes with a dumbfounded look on her face. I smirked. The look on her face was priceless.

She seemed to snap out of it and noted my smirk.

"Alright! Jokes on me, ha-ha. So what really did happen? Judging by your smirk, that can't be what, happened! Tell me please?" She whined with that puppy dog look.

It was really a good thing I hated animals.

Losing my smirk and setting my face seriously as I spoke. "Rangiku, What I told you was the truth. She did run away."

She immediately lost her playful demeanor.

"Ok I think you better explain from the beginning…. She really ran away?"

"Yes, she did"

I began from the beginning, telling her about how I'd seen Ikkaku and Yumichika the park, and then how I'd come across her kneeling in front of my door, the big chase scene, complete with a getaway car.

Then reluctantly I handed her the note.

It was uncomfortably silent in the house, and with Rangiku being there and the being silent, well… that just wasn't a good sign at all.

She put the note down after studying it very closely.

"So what do you think?" I asked

She paused for a moment. "Well captain, if you want my honest opinion why she ran, I would think she was embarrassed."

"Why though?" I asked stupidly.

She looked at me funny for a few seconds, and I was sure she was gonna say something, but shook it off instead. It was probably something stupid anyway. "Toushiro, do you really have to ask that?"

Crap! She used my first name. She never uses my first name.

"Well I'm not sure, because I wasn't there when you were treating her but didn't you say that there was a big possibility that she had been raped?" she said a little testily.

Of course!

_Well…. Don't I feel stupid?_

"I told you I had only assumed she had been. After I found her and brought her back, I only look for the outward signs of rape. I wouldn't invade her privacy any more than I absolutely had to. Now I'm just wishing I had taken her to a hospital." I said sighing again.

"Captain, what I think it is, is that she was afraid of what you had thought of her. I mean if finding her the way you did in that part of town is any indication, then she probably thought you would think she was druggie or something! Not to mention you practically saw her naked body while she was unconscious! My god! I would be mortified if I were her!"

Rangiku's blabbering didn't do much for my conscience. Because she is right on all counts.

I did think she was a druggie, I did see her naked, if only to change her into something more comfortable and dress her wounds.

"Alright Rangiku that's enough! I think I've heard enough."

She stopped for a moment to stare at me.

"Hold on captain there's one more thing that I think you should hear."

"Rangiku I swear if it's something stupid-"

"It's not I promise!" she said crossing her heart.

I sighed for the umpteenth time already.

"Go ahead then."

She took in a deep breath and began. "Captain I think there's more to why she ran away."

I waved my hand telling her to continue.

"Well, in the note that she left, she said it was better if she didn't get anyone involved. If it's serious enough to the point where she can't even come into to contact with you, then what kind of trouble is this girl in?"

Yes, I noticed that too. Both times she avoided contact, or at least tried to anyway.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, she's obviously going through a lot of trouble to keep us out of it. And that's exactly what we will do." I said

She looked at me as if I'd grown a second Head "But Captain!"

"No Rangiku, we will leave this alone….. For now anyway. If I happen to run into her again, I'll be sure to tread carefully. But for right now we need to drop this. End of discussion." I said with authority.

She gave up easily enough. And leaned back on the chair giving and exasperated huff.

"Ok, I won't say anymore."

"Thank you."

"So what are you going to do now?" She asked.

I gave her a wary look.

"I'm probably going to see my uncle today, check up on his condition. Why? Wanna come?"

She smiled widely.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Yay! Oooh I wonder if strawberry is there today? Oh I just love to tease him!" she began while getting her things together.

"Alright, just don't cause a commotion; you know that Byakuya has a low tolerance for stupidity." I added with a smirk.

A whiney 'Aww' was audible from behind me.

"Alright Rangiku, let's go." I said opening the door for her.

"Captain?" she asked walking out the door.

"Yes?"

"If it's not too much trouble, could I at least ask what she looked like?" she asked hesitantly.

I stopped in my tracks, and looked at Rangiku. She was smiling softly. I smiled lightly at the memory of her.

"Yes."

* * *

**Karin**

_The same day elsewhere….._

_Arrrgg! Why why why? Why did have to turn out like this!_

"Karin…"

_Why did he have to open the door?_

"Karin,"

_Why did he have to chase me? Now he knows what I look like, if He tried he could find me and then the Byakuya would have to get involved!_

"KARIN!"

Ikkaku Voice brought me out of my conflict.

"Yes?" I didn't notice when he pulled the car into a parking lot, I was too distracted to notice how far we came.

He turned in his seat to take a good look at me and spoke.

"Are you all right Kaa-chan?" he asked worriedly. I must have looked pretty worse for wear if he was concerned.

"Yeah… I'm fine, just a little shaken up." I said nodding my head.

His face lightened a little bit, but was then replaced with a scowl. "Ok then, mind telling us what the hell all that was about back there?" Yumichika was also turned in his seat as well.

Crap! I didn't really think Ikkaku and Yumichika would ask questions, but then again I wasn't exactly planning on running out of there like my life depended on it. Oh well, regardless they won't know that anyone else was involved with what happened that night.

"No…"

"No?"

"Yeah…. That was nothing; he just… scared me is all." I said not really lying.

They looked at me skeptically, not really believing that was the truth.

"Ok, so then what where you doing there in the first place?" Yumichika asked.

_Ooooohhh come on Karin think of something quick!_

"Well….. I was returning something to a… a friend!"

_Oh yeah, I still got it._

"If you returning something to a friend, then why would you be running out of the building?" he asked.

_Damn!_

"Well, because… when I knocked on the door, someone who I didn't recognized opened the door, and you see, he looked pretty scary looking so without really thinking I…. well I ran. He he..."

Yeah, ok it was a pathetic excuse for a lie, but it was all I got. Urrgg! I need to talk to someone about this! And it's not like I can talk to these hot heads! And I can't talk to Yuzu, no matter how much I want to. I don't want to drag her into this.

With a defeated sigh Ikkaku turned back to the steering wheel and turned on the car.

"Ok Kaa-chan if you insist that's what happened…"

Ha! I knew he wouldn't buy it, but at least he took the hint that I wasn't gonna talk about it.

"Alright Where to?" he asked

I thought about that for a second. I really needed some guidance right now, and there was only one person I could go to talk about this and get advice without it leaking to Ichigo or Byakuya.

I needed to talk to _her_

"Ikkaku, take me to the manor." I said confidently

He looked at me through the rear view mirror. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Ikkaku knew how much I disliked being at the manor, hence his hesitance.

I set a determined face and stared back at him.

"Yes, I need to see _her_ today."

With a look of understanding crossing his face, he said no more and started the car.

I was glad that they hadn't pressured me too talk. Though I'm pretty sure if it had been last month, they would have bugged me for weeks about it.

I guess I never really noticed just how much Ikka and Yumi respect my personal space. I smiled. Yeah, they were annoying a lot of the times that we were together, and sure they like my brother or five or more years older than my eighteen years **(Yes, I went there!) **But we got along better than most people would realize.

When I was first dragged to the Manor a few years back, I didn't have anyone but Yuzu, and don't get me wrong, I love My sister more than life itself, But I know Yuzu wanted to do more girly things, Like do teas ceremonies, and learn flower arranging; Things that didn't really interest me. So the day I saw Ikkaku doing Kendo with the other guys in the Yakuza, I knew I had a friend.

Ikkaku was the kind of person who wouldn't give special treatment to a person because of who they were or what gender they are. He treated all of his students equally. So when I asked him to teach me Kendo, He smiled at me and told me, "You know, I won't go easy on you because you're a girl, or because your death berry's kid sister right?"

I had smirked and told him that I wouldn't have wanted to do it any other way.

And from that day on, He trained me. It was brutal, and harsh, but I Never gave in. I wanted to make sure he didn't regret taking me under his wing.

Sure he got yelled at and cussed out by Ichigo and Byakuya, but he persisted. Saying it would make me stronger. Resilient, and determined. And with Yumichika by his side encouraging me to continue when all I wanted was to rip is balls off at times, I got through his training in one piece.

But no matter how close Ikkaku, Yumichika and I got, I still couldn't talk to them like I would _her_.

I must have been Lost in the past for a while, because by the time I was actually aware of my surroundings again, we were on the freeway, making a turnoff into the one way street that would lead only to the Infamous Kuchiki Manor.

The way the entire Manor was set was pretty weird. The estate was basically in the middle of a mountain with only one road, which would be the one going in, and the very same one leading you out. The turnoff was the one road and basically went in a circle around the estate.

Tactic wise, it was a pretty full proof way of protection. With only one way in and one way out, the Kuchiki would know who was coming.

Though dumb if you ask me why it got its own freeway exit….

It was a few minutes later that we pulled into the drive of the manor. Ikkaku had pulled his I.D. card to scan at the gates that had more than five Guards in Black Shihakushou and sun glasses. Pretty tacky if you ask me, But Byakuya was traditional like that.

The Gates opened and the car pulled forward. He parked the car not too far from where the dojo was. That was after all His own domain. And where his Division was.

Sighing, I got out of the car, only to come face to face with him.

"You sure you're alright Karin?" he asked again.

I smiled assuring him. "Ya Ikka, I'm fine, I just need to talk with my Godmother, and then I'll be back to my normal self. So don't worry."

My words didn't seem to have too much effect on him so I leaned in and gave him a hug, something pretty rare, on my part, since I'm not a touchy feely kind of girl. Then there was a loud _Ahem! _Coming from behind us.

Yumichika stood there with his arms crossed over his chest trying his best to look aloof, but filing only slightly. "Ah, so I am unworthy of one of Karin-Chan's rare hugs?" he said

I grinned like a maniac and rushed him, enveloping him in a hug he wouldn't soon forget.

When I released him, I looked at them both and gave my sincerest smile.

"Guys, Thanks. For everything. I know with things being really crazy right now no one knows how to go about things, but just you guys being normal makes me happy."

Both of their faces softened as Ikkaku reached out his hand for my head and gave my hair a thorough shake.

It took all I had not to flinch, if I did, then I would have hurt him beyond belief, and all my words would have gone to waste.

"Alright already, enough messing with Karin Today, there's plenty of time for that later." I said shoving his hand off my head…. In non-mean kind of way.

Ikkaku smirked and walked away. "Be safe Kaa-chan." He said behind his back.

I stood there for a minute watching them return to the dojo. Thinking how lucky I am to have friends like that.

"Sigh, Well there's no time like the present, and now… It's time for a little reunion." I said to myself.

Great, I'm apparently talking to myself now…..

Ignoring my craziness, I began walking in the direction of the main estate. _She _wasn't exactly in the main house, but she was close enough with Byakuya that she could live in one of the branch houses.

It was a long ass walk, and by the time I got there, I was a little out of breath….. And apparently, I wasn't the only one.

When I got up to the floor boards and was about to knock I heard it.

"Ahhh! Oh-oh yes, Yes YES! Ooooohhh."

I felt my eye twitch…..

_During the day? Really? Come on he can't be THAT good!_

I sighed, trying to get THAT thought out of my head.

_Alright Karin time to pull up your big girl panties._

With a deep breath, I knocked on the door…. Very hard.

"Hey! If you guys are done screwing around, there's something I would like to discuss with my favorite Godmother!" I yelled a little too loud.

And apparently it worked, because from behind the paper door I could hear a 'Get your lazy ass up! You rested enough.' And some loud crashes and bangs.

"God I don't even want to know.'

Then before my eye's the paper door opened to reveal my godmother… dressed in a short skimpy silk robe….

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite Goddaughter. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She purred. **(If the sex didn't give it away idk what did!)**

I gave her best shit eating grin and crossed my arms.

"Does there really have to be some ulterior motive every time I come to see you…. Yoruichi?"

She returned my shit eating grin and pulled me in for a hug. "Ahhh Karin, When are you gonna learn that I have a sixth sense for this kind of shit!" she said

"Well! What are we standing out here for? Get inside! Come one." She said literally dragging me into the house by my arm.

"Hey, Hey! Easy on the arm! I do need that to write with!"

"Hahahaha, ok, ok. Here take a seat." She said motioning to the futon.

I gave her s skeptical look, and she sighed.

"Fine, let's take this to the living room." She said as she led me away.

Ya there was no way I was sitting on that thing now. I took my seat on a pillow in front of her table.

She intern took a seat across from me. Daringly crossing her legs in that very short robe of hers. Yup, she doesn't give a fuuuck if her cooch is hanging out.

I was about to say something about that when, Oh look who it is! Taking the walk of shame in his tacky green Yukata is a mister Kisuke Urahara. Give him a round everyone!

He gave a sly little look from under his hat and made his way to the door.

"Hey! Don't leave your clothes here again! I don't need another visit from you, ya hear!" She screamed at him.

He turned and tipped his hat, revealing a bit of that shaggy blond hair. "Ah, yes, but then I wouldn't have a reason to come back now would I kitty cat?" he purred.

_Ewww._

"Whatever just get outa here!"

He bowed slightly and smirked. "Your wish is my command my lady."

And with that he took his leave.

Staring after him I asked her, not really filtering my thoughts.

"Soooo, is the sex that good?" I had to know every time I came over they were all over each other!

Like she always does, she smirked at my remark. "Hell yeah he's good! I wouldn't put up with that idiot if he wasn't!"

Nice. Yoruichi and I have a pretty open relationship with each other. I can tell her anything, I know that I would never hear it out of anyone else's' mouth. This is a good thing because if I did, then said mouth would be busted.

"So.." She said turning her attention back to me. "I don't think you came here to talk about my romps in the sack now did you?" she said a little hesitantly, as if unsure.

I snorted, "Yeah, I really came here to talk about your sex life!"

Yoruichi Was my mother's best friend, and when she died I didn't really have anyone else to turn to about my womanly problems.

We didn't know it until after, that Yoruichi was connected with Byakuya until after Ichigo and Rakia started dating.

It turned out that they're both cousins. Go figure.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" She asks.

I shift a little in my seat. I'm still not very comfortable talk about what happened that night, and even less so talking about that Guy! Hitsa-something.

"It's about what happened. You know… that night?" I know there isn't person in the damn estate that doesn't know, so she knows what I'm talking about.

"What about it?"

I took a deep breath and let it out.

"I didn't tell you guys everything."

She looked a little shocked, as if there wasn't enough that went on that night.

"What happened Karin?" her yellow cat like eye's narrowing.

And I began telling her where I left off with Ichigo and Byakuya, I had told them that it had taken me all night to wrap what wounds I had and limp all the way home, where they had found me.

Well I told Yoruichi about I had given up, how I just collapsed on the floor and the darkness swallow me. She seemed surprised to know that I of all people would give up.

"I Hear a, but somewhere in there" she said.

I smiled. Ya there was a big but in there.

"Well, someone rescued me..." I trailed off.

Now, she was intrigued.

"Ok, so who was it?"

I told her about waking up in his apartment and about the note and clothes, and then bout today.

"Soooo, let me get this straight, the guy saves your life and you run away, with his clothes might I add, then come back to give said clothes back to him, only to be caught doing so by said guy, and you run away again?" she asked incredulously

"Yes?" is whispered

She started laughing... She was out right laughing!

"You know I don't really find this to be funny." I said pretty annoyed that she wouldn't stop.

And so she continues to do so for another few minutes to laugh at my misfortunes, while I snack on some nuggets that were brought in during my explanation. No doubt it was Byakuya. He knows my favorite, Nuggets and coffee. Oh Yeah.

"So are you done laughing now?" I said with a full mouth.

"Yeah... I'm... done." she said in between giggles.

"Good, cause I was running out of nuggets"

"Ok I won't laugh anymore, I do have one question." she said pulling herself together.

"And that is..." I said waving my hand for her to continue.

She looked at me with serious face and asked.

"Was he cute?"

"..."

"..."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Arrrg! I don't know, maybe because you teasing me again?" I said frustrated

"Karin I'm serious, I need to know what he looks like" she said.

That's when bells started going off in my head.

_She needed to know?_

No, she wants to know what he looks like so she can go pick him up and interrogate him for nothing! When all the guy did was help me! That's exactly why I didn't want him involved! Damn it!

"I can't tell you!" I said a little too loud.

She looked taken back a little. "Why not Karin?"

"Because! I don't want him involved! You know what they do to even innocent people what get caught up in this! I don't want him to be punished for helping me, so if I have to keep quiet about everything to protect him, then I will!" I said angrily

Yoruichi just sat there for a while staring at me. Then out of nowhere came her knowing smirk.

"Alright Karin I won't tell anyone about this. But! I wanna know what he looks like anyway."

I looked at her suspiciously "Why?"

"Because! I want to know if he is really hot or not! You guys could hook up!" she squealed excitedly.

I sighed. What part of I don't want him involved doesn't she get? oh well.

"Ok whatever I'll tell what I do know, because either time I didn't get a good look at him."

"Ok hurry up! Give me the deets!" she said.

"He has... His skin was tan... he was well I think he was a little tall, but that may be because I was kind of on the ground when I did see him." I don't think he could have been any taller than me? If he was then he could have easily caught me in our little game of tag.

"He had these... Piercing green eyes, like, when you look at them your kinda hypnotized..." I trailed off, thinking about them.

"And... well don't start laughing again but, He had... white hair."

And then there was... nothing. No snide remarks, no laughing or making jokes about the white hair. She just sat there.

Yoruichi never just sits there. She's the queen of flash! She's quicker than a jackrabbit on crack... in more ways than one.

But here she was staring all wide eyed and speechless.

A little worried, I waved my hand in front of her face to try and get her attention.

"Hello? Earth to Yoruichi? Come in Yoruichi."

It seemed to have worked, but I don't think it was my hand that brought her out.

"Karin!" she yelled

"Yes!" I yelled back

"Ok tell me again. You said he had green eyes and white hair?" she asked making sure to pay extra close attention.

"Uhhh, yeah. Green and white." I said vaguely.

"Do you remember his Name?" com on Karin, Think!" she said.

"No, I don't remember his name... But I remember it started with a T. And his last Name was... uggghhr! It was... Hitsa... something. Grrrrrr! I can't remember!" I said Getting really frustrated!

"Wait, why do you ask? Do you know him?" I asked quickly.

She calmed herself taking in a few deep breaths. "No, I just thought he sounded familiar. Some old friends of mine from back when I and your mother was teenager knew a couple that sound like your describing."

"So you're saying that they could be your friends?"

"No, they've been dead over 5 five years..."

"Oh..." what the hell else was I supposed to say?

"It doesn't matter much anyway. Is that all you have to tell me Karin?" she asked softly.

No, it wasn't.

"No, Actually. I have a favor to ask of you."

He quirked her eyebrow. "And that would be?"

I smiled, because I knew she would be the only one to do it.

"Can you talk to Byakuya-Nii about letting up guard duty?" I asked pleadingly.

And she started laughing again.

"Come on Yoruichi! I'm serious! I love Ikka and Yumi, I really do! But they get on my nerves! And I would like some alone time to myself, because you know I haven't had any of that in the last three weeks!" I said exasperated.

"Alright, I'll see if I could Work My Feminine Wile on him and then we'll see how that goes."

"That sounds Great!" I said getting up from y place at the table. To give her a big Thank you I love you Hug. Which she returned tenfold.

"Alright, I believe that I was the first Person you came to when you arrived aren't I?" she said slyly.

I nodded my head. And she smiled.

"well then I think that you should go see how Yuzu is doing, I've actually got a little something I Gotta take care of." She said as she walk be out to the porch/board walk thingy **(I don't know what those are called, can someone tell me?)**

As I was putting on my shoes, I could have sworn from the corner of my eye that I caught a flash Of White and Green. I immediately jumped up from my place to get a better look.

But I shoulda known. Across the way, in another branch house stood Juushiro Ukitake. A sickly Man with pale skin and Long White hair, standing by his door. When he caught site of me, he waved and smiled.

I returned the gesture. He was a nice man who always brought sweets for Yuzu and I when we were younger.

And then out of nowhere, comes this buxom woman with an ample chest and strawberry blond hair who was Hurtling towards me! And with my awesome ninja skills, I quickly dodged her on coming collision.

Since she was coming this way, I could only assume it meant that Yoruichi had more company. With that thought, I took off "Bye Nina! See ya next time!" I called over my shoulder.

_Now time to mess the Ichigo..._

I am the Hitsukarin Line! Fear my mighty Ninja skills!

* * *

**Yoruichi**

I stood there as I watched Karin Run off into the distance. And sighed. She really has no Idea who it was who saved her.

It took me a while to process what she was saying. She was describing Toushiro down to the T.

It's Understandable why she wouldn't want to get him involved. They would try to connect him in some way. But If Toushiro had found Karin on the floor like that, why didn't he call the main house?

That's what puzzles me. He's been here since he was sixteen, He's had to have seen Yuzu and Karin around the estate at least once, I mean come on they're twins, When Karin is here, they are almost always together...

Unless... He's never seen them together!

He would assume he'd seen both by just seeing Yuzu In different places and assuming they were two different girls!

Then he doesn't even know who he saved was KARIN!

"That's it!" I yelled

"What's it, Kitty Kat?"

I turned to the perpetrating voice.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to slum it today, what's up Ash Kat?"

"Oh you know same old same old... Hey Kitty Kat, who was that girl that just took off?"

"Mmmm who My Goddaughter? Oh that's Karin. Why do you ask?"

"Karin? Karin what?"

I looked at her suspiciously. "Kurosaki" I said. "Why what's going on?" I demanded.

"Karin Kurosaki... Kurosaki, Kurosaki... K.K! Oh MY GOD! I KNOW WHO IT IS!"

Hey Rangiku! Mind letting me in on what it is that's going on in your head?" I said starting to get irritated.

"Oh, Kitty Kat, we have to go inside to talk about this, I don't think Shiro would like it if word got around."

"Toushiro?" I said questioningly.

"Yeah, come on, I'll explain inside." she said pulling my inside the house.

_Heh, I think I already know what's coming my way..._

* * *

**So how many of you guys thought they were on rival Yakuza? How many of you saw that coming? Oh ho ho! If this chapter hadn't cut off where it did, you would have been surprised! Oh! Kudos to Sayo-chan once again for guessing who was at the door. You rock! And a side note, Hinamori will not make an appearance in my fic, why? I just really dislike the bitch. I don't hate her, I just dislike her. Who the hell would turn on their lifelong friend that's practically family on the word of a dead guy? Fake much?**

**Well whatever. Leave a review. It'd make my B-day a whole lot better than it's going now! **

**Ja Ne -Cpt. JAS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all! Well as promised, here it is. One massive story edit complete for my readers viewing pleasure. I hope this will make it easier on you all!**

**Also! I am looking for an experienced Beta to help me along with this story. If anyone is Interested please PM me. ****Edited 4/12/13**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Bleach**

* * *

**T POV**

It was a long drive up to the Manor, and Usually I enjoy the silence that comes with the drive, but not today.

No, today just happened to be the day when all my thoughts float around one black haired girl.

Just great. I tell Rangiku not to think about it... her anymore. And here I am, Doing nothing but! God, I'm a hypocrite...

It doesn't make it any better that Rangiku had be uncharacteristically silent almost the entire way. Honestly of all the time I would need her distracting voice, now is the time she would choose to be silent... And now she's purposely throwing me knowing smirks that annoy me.

_She knows_

Of course she knows, she's Rangiku. She always knows. And now she's being smug about it!

I know what I have to do, I just can't get her out of my mind!. I almost feel violated in a sense. Here is this girl that just busts into my life, and I let her in... Well carries her in if you wanna get specific, takes hold of my mind, and then just... runs!

_No, you need to stop thinking about it just focus on something else.._

"Ooooh captain? Something on your mind?" she said in the too innocent voice of hers. She knows that annoys me. "Ooor, maybe it's ... someone?"

_That's it_

"You know Rangiku, I do believe that I had said that we were not going to discuss this anymore. It'd be best to put this girl out of your thoughts immediately" I said in the calmest voice I could muster. Though I'm sure you could hear the strain in my voice.

"But Captain! I wasn't the one who was thinking about her, from the look on your face the entire drive I would say _you're_ the only one that was thinking about her. Guilty conscience captain?"

_Damn it all! She was right!_

I said nothing to her. There was no denying it, and I wasn't about to. So I just sat there, not saying a word to her in return.

Five minutes had gone by but still not a word from her. She just kept staring at me, like I had something on my face. Ridicules..

_What if.._

Hesitating only slightly I check the rear view mirror for any blemishes on my face, as discreetly as I could, though nothing gets past Rangiku. Without warning, she burst out laughing so hard I think she was tearing up. I swear I felt a vein pop.

"And what Rangiku may I ask do you find so funny?"

"Y-you- Ahahahahaha- you t-thought I w-was staring-Ahahahahaha a p-pimple! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Then pray tell Rangiku, what were you looking at?" I said with a smirk. She immediately stopped laughing and stared back, looking almost horrified.

_Ouch_

"Sorry to be the one to tell you this captain, but arrogance doesn't really work well for you."

"I would do no such thing."

"Riiiiiight."

Silence.

Damn. All I want is peace and quiet whenever I can get it. Now that I have it, I hate it.

But someone out there was looking out for me because we neared the freeway exit that led strait to the Kuchiki Manor. I've got to hand it to them, putting the Manor at the base of a mountain with only a one way road was ingenious.

As we pulled up to the black Gates we were greeted with more than our usual share of guards, and they had to scan mine, and Rangiku's pass. That wasn't usually the routine. They would normally let us pass if they knew who we were, which they did.

"Looks like something went down recently, what do you think it could be captain?"

"I don't know, but it must be pretty serious if they have this many guards walking around the manor this time of day." I Said as I scanned the area for any kind of clue as to what's been going on around here.

"Toushiro, U made it! I'm so glad you could come!" I relaxed a little when I heard the voice of my uncle.

"HIYA UKITAKE!"

I turned to where I heard Rangiku's boisterous voice. And sure enough, there was my uncle Juushiro Ukitake.

"Yes, Hello Rangiku, your energetic as ever."

"Why thank you! Oh! Is that Yoruichi over there? OH! I Gotta go say HI!, goodbye by Ukitake-san!" she said running off somewhere.

Forgetting her, I turned back to Juushiro

"It's good to see your again uncle" I said bowing.

"Toushiro you don't have to be so formal with me, this is your home as much as it is mine."

"Thank you for saying so uncle, How is your health been?:"

He waved his hand in the air as if it was nothing "oh that's nothing to worry about, oh, forgive me where are my manners today, come inside Toushiro, there is something we must discuss."

"Of course uncle."

With that he led me into his wing of the manor, But as I stepped through the door Juushiro stopped to wave at someone I could not see, then turned and closed the door behind him.

"Who was that uncle?" I asked taking a seat on the padded floor.

Juushiro looked weary to say anything but sighed in the end. "That was Karin-sama, she just came back from visiting with Yoruichi." he said solemnly.

"So she is back at the Manor?" I asked. "Is that why things are so tight around here?"

"Yes, Toushiro, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." he said looking grave and hesitant.

"What's the matter uncle, is there something wrong?"

He shook it off and refocused on me. "No I'm fine, but... There was an incident Toushiro, a Grave one."

"Tell me uncle, what happened." I said growing a bit concerned.

"Well, there is no easy way to put this, so I'll just come out and say it."

Ok now I was worried.

"One of Byakuya-sama's niece's was... was assaulted about a week or two ago."

_Holy Shit._

"A-are you serious? Who?" I said choking over myself. I knew Byakuya nieces. I never actually met them face to face but I have seen them around the Manor when I still lived with Juushiro. The Kurasaki Twins. Ichigo's sisters... Ichigo.

"As hard as it is to believe, it was Karin-san."

_Double shit_

Ichigo must have rained torture and death upon the bastard who did that. If there was anything I knew about Ichigo, it was that he was Very protective of his friends and family, especially his younger sisters.

"I see, so that's why security is so tight around here, but wait, I don't understand. You said Miss Karin just came back, came back from where?"

_They couldn't be that stupid..._

Well as you probably know, Karin-san is free spirit, and so two weeks here at the manor locked up in her room was absolute agony for her. So Byakuya Had decided to let go back to living arrangements."

_Oh. My. God. They are that stupid..._

"Though it wasn't without heavy convincing on Yoruichi-sama's part that let her go. And believe you me, convincing Byakuya is one thing, it's another when Ichigo is in agreement with Byakuya."

"Uncle if you ask me, they should keep Miss Karin here for a while, Byakuya-sama was stupid to let her go. Especially now of all times!"

Juushiro looked at me with a surprised expression. Also a worried one.

"Why would you say that Toushiro? Has something happened?"

I looked away, I wasn't going to bring the girl up at all, but there is a string of rapist out there then it's no place Miss Karin or Miss Yuzu should be.

"Yes uncle. There is something you should know."

I began by telling him out the meeting went with the Espada, because that's the real reason I had come in the first place. Then later went on to tell him about the girl I had found and how I had helped and treated her injuries, though I left out anything that might distinguish her. If anything, they would want to bring her in to see if she knew anything about Miss Karin's assailant. I shouldn't get her involved...

_Huh, funny, that's what she has been telling me all along._

"My, this is a problem."

"Yes uncle, you know I couldn't just leave her there. What that Bastard had done to that girl was sick and unforgivable."

"Yes, yes, Toushiro. I understand your feelings. But it's not what you think that matters in the situation with karin-sama. There are many Dangers in the world Toushiro, so many in fact that if one were to sit and think of them all, one would be scared to leave the room they were sitting in. And that is the opposite of who Karin-sama is."

I know that he is right. You can't live your life in fear, I know that for a fact.

"Your right uncle, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize" he said waving it off "We all have such rash thoughts. But you see for as rash as Byakuya-sama was he also came to the conclusion that one cannot live in fear, and knowing Karin-sama is anything but defenseless he let her go again, because she must also live. Do you see Toushiro?"

"Yes uncle, I Understand"

"I'm Glad, now I believe there was something you wanted to discuss?" he asked

"Yes, it's about the meeting."

"I see, so what did they say?"

"... They want a war"

* * *

**Y POV**

_This isn't going to be easy.._ I thought as I walked down the hall.

I can't believe it! I was Right.

Rangiku finished telling me the whole story, the Parts That Karin left out.

And honestly, I'm glad she did. After what Rangiku told, I wanted to hit something... reeeeeall bad. Left on the street! Almost shirtless! Left to die...

_NO! You stop that! You will not cry, not after what Karin went through._

Well if anything at all I can do this for her, she deserves this much.

_Time to pull up my big girl panties..._

I got to the end of the hallway and knocked on the big paper door.

"Who is it?" came the muffled reply of my dear _cousin._

"It's me, open up" I yelled.

There was an audible _damn _from the other side of the door. I smirked. Huh at least he knows who he's dealing with.

Wordlessly the door slid open and I walked in. I saw what I had expected. Byakuya sitting at his desk at the far end of the room, leaning over a pretty generous stack of paperwork. I shivered. I hate paperwork.

"What do you need Yoruichi?"

Tch. no manners huh?

I walked up to his desk and leaned over his shoulder. I know that always annoys him. "What do you think I want?"

He threw a pointed glare in my direction, one that clearly stated, 'State your business and leave'

_Stick in the mud..._

"Alright, alright. Hear me out first. I'm here on Karin's behalf and-"

"No."

"You haven't heard what I was gonna tell you cousin dearest."

"I already know what you are going to ask of me, and YOU already know the answer."

"You can't keep coddling her forever Byakuya! She's a grown woman! She has to go out and live her life! And you're keeping her from doing just that!" I said banging my fist on the desk.

"NO! I'm keeping her safe! It's a dangerous world and her being associated with the Kuchiki makes it that much worse, so is I have to keep her here in order to keep her safe, then so be it! I was lenient. I let go back to that hell hole she calls a home under the condition that she have a surplus of guards. What more do you want me to do Yoruichi!"

"Byakuya I understand your intentions. I don't want anything bad to ever happen to Karin like what happened to Masaki, but just like Masaki, she is a free spirit! Your suffocating her with all these guards Byakuya, did you know people won't even walk up to her anymore because they are intimidated but the guards?"

"Humph, that's the point of them."

"No its not! It's interfering with Karin's daily life. Byakuya she's a Law student. She's gonna need to communicate with people at some point!"

"I told her she doesn't have to be. She would be well taken care of here!"

"Did you forget why she wants to be a lawyer? She did it to bring justice to the people who wronged Masaki, and she wanted to protect each and every one of you in the gang. She's doing it for you Byakuya. Because you protected her most of her life, now she wants to protect you. You can't keep her from living her life. You need to let her fly... no matter how it hurts...

There was a long silence, and when Byakuya spoke, he was solemn.

"She will have a minimum of three guards attending her at all times, ... they will never be out of hearing range, they are to conceal themselves as not to interfere in Karin's daily life. Is that understood?"

I smiled. That big O'le softie

"Yes sir. And I have just one of the guards that will attend her, seen, but not seen."

He raised a quizzical brow at my little Riddle.

_Heh, Things are about to get interesting..._

* * *

**Well I don't really have much to say, but thank you to all of you have supported me and this story, and have kept my Gramms and Nana in their prayers. Thank u from the Bottom of my heart.**

**... Please review**

**P.S. Is anyone else in love with Zexion?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all! Well as promised, here it is. One massive story edit complete for my readers viewing pleasure. I hope this will make it easier on you all!**

**Also! I am looking for an experienced Beta to help me along with this story. If anyone is Interested please PM me. ****Edited 4/12/13**

Disclaimer: I don't Own Bleach

* * *

**Karin**

"AHHH! SUNAVA BITCH THAT'S HOT!" I screamed earning me glares and other unpleasant faces from the café.

"Eeh, sorry!" I said holding up my cup of coffee apologetically.

The people in the café muttered silently to themselves and turned back to whatever they were doing before I spilled coffee on myself.

To be perfectly honest, I'm a little shocked that my Babysitters didn't jump into action a second ago!

'It looks like Nina really pulled through for me this time.'

Carefully, I blew on my coffee and took baby sips.

Yeah, there was nothing like hot coffee on a cold winter night.

Don't ask me why, but I always feel much more comfortable doing my homework at a café during the evenings. Call me a stereotypical college student, but the truth is that I feel really cramped and stuffy in my apartment, especially as of late. The fact that I can do my homework in peace and indulge in my constant need for coffee is just an added bonus of this place.

The little café was colored in warm holiday colors. Light browns, Reds, Greens and Blue. Despite it being winter there weren't many people in here to begin with. It was a small family owned place and only people who were brought here by other regulars would have actually known about.

There was an elderly couple off the side, other college students hiding in the corner, and a family out together taking advantage of the cold weather and drinking hot chocolate. It's why I love this time of the year the most.

I tried to focus on typing up my slip for our simulated courtroom hearing in the next few days. But for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to concentrate. I felt that warm relaxing feeling I've been getting every now and then, but it's never a constant. Sometimes it would come out of nowhere, like when I was at the park, or when I go jogging around my apartments, and even (shockingly enough) the manor.

I don't know, Maybe this whole experience made me bi polar. All I knew was that I wasn't in an arguing mood and I couldn't finish my assignment.

With a huff, I closed my laptop, pushed my books a side and plopped a nugget into my mouth, and took a swig of coffee.

'Mmmm. Gotta love McDonalds nuggets'

"Bada-ba-ba-BA!" Man I was such a dork!

"You're loving it?" said an amused voice

I looked to said voice and choked on the offending nugget that conveniently lodged itself in my throat.

'Oh FUCK!'

'OH Fuck is right!'

"Are you ok?" the person asked

'NO!' I wanted to scream

I didn't speak. I didn't know what to say

'Say SOMETHING you idiot!'

'Like what? No I'm not ok! The very sight of you makes me want to scream and run away!'

'DON'T BE SARCASTIC!'

"Do you mind if I take a seat?"

'YES I MIND!'

I'm sure I looked as horrified as I Felt. Why? Because right across from me, was the very person I've been trying to avoid! The person who saved me… the person I ran away from… taking a seat… SHIT!

"I-I... I've... I've got to go!

* * *

**Toushiro**

If I had known that Rangiku was going to become a constant presence in my home, I would have started looking for new apartments the moment she walked through my door.

She's been over every single day since visiting the Kuchiki Manor. Keep in mind that the visit was over one week ago!

All week she has dragged me to different places all over the city. For what purpose? I haven't the slightest idea.

When I asked all I got was;

"Oh captain! Do I really need to tell you why you're going out in the day with your closest companion? Can't you just go a long with it? Please?"

It pains me to actually say it, but Rangiku actually is my closest companion. And so out of sheer obligation, I allowed her to drag me around the city.

At first to the Park. I saw nothing wrong with that, then to a Laundromat, then we drove around Karakura for the worse part of an hour.

We are now back at my apartment. And she is coming towards me with that loo-..

"No." I said continuing to read my book.

"But I only wanted to tell-"

"Not now Rangiku, I don't have the energy to be as active as you would like me to be. I am out of Coke and I need significantly caffeinated drink." I said a little grumpy.

She stopped and went to the fridge to see if my earlier statement was valid.

"Wo-ow. You really are out of soda! You must have been pretty aggravated this week if you ran out!"

Oh she had no idea….

"Ok so because you don't have any here at the house I was thinking-"

"Rangiku, I'm going out some very strong coffee, I don't know when I will be back, but STAY HERE!" I said getting up and grabbing my coat.

"O-oh, well ok! If you're looking for some really good coffee there is a small café a couple of blocks from here. They also have the best scones! They're to die for!" she smiled widely.

"I think I will, do you want anything Rangiku?" I asked feeling slightly remorseful for my attitude.

Don't get me wrong, I love Rangiku like family. But there is only so much of her energetic happy go lucky personality that I could take.

"Hmmm, nothing I can think of really, just go and relax I'm sure things will only get better from here on out!" she said with a knowing smile and a tone that I wasn't at all comfortable with.

I needed out, now!

"I'm leaving; I expect to find the house exactly as I have left it." I said as I walked out the door donning my beige trench coat.

"BYYYEE!" I heard her scream through the door.

I sighed heavily.

Sometimes I just don't understand how it is we actually get along. We are polar opposites and yet here we are closest friends and comrades.

'The world is full of unexplainable wonders'.

The air outside was crisp and freezing. Not the windy annoying kind of cold, but the kind of cold that specifically held winter in the air.

I couldn't tell you why, but I felt much more at ease during the winter seasons. As if I was in my natural element. In all honesty I could walk around this time of night without my coat and be perfectly at ease with the cold.

But if I were to do that, then I would warrant much unwelcome attention.

After walking around for a couple of minutes the little café that Rangiku spoke of came into view. She was right, it was very small, and I would have completely passed it by had I not been specifically looking for it.

It was almost hidden between two rather large brick buildings that looked as if they were about to crumble on to the smaller building.

I was a bit hesitant to walk into something that might potentially send me to my death, but I was overcome with the strong aroma of baked French coffee beans.

'Safety be damned! I needed my Caffeine and I was going to get it!'

Without another thought on the subject, I opened the door and was hit with a wave of warm air and the beautiful smell of coffee beans.

There weren't many people here tonight. Or maybe this is just how it was all the time. I could understand how many people would miss a small little establishment like this one.

I stood off to the side looking at the assortment of different drinks and breads that they offered.

From the looks of things, everything was made fresh. There wasn't an extravagant sign that pointed out what was the best bread in town or which drink would have you crawling back for more. Just a simple Menu.

It was a family run Café that much was obvious.

I stepped up to the counter ready to order.

"Hello! Welcome to the Bakery! Is there anything I can get for you this evening? Said a petite young woman from behind the counter.

"Hello, I would Like a Double shot Carmel Macchiato" **(I had NO idea how to spell it... or even what it is!)**

'It needs to be a double!'

I thought to myself

"Hmm Ok! And is there anything else you might need?" she asked politely.

I gave the breads a once over.

"And a couple of scones it is not too much trouble"

"Not at all Sir! But we will have to remake the scones; those on display have been sitting there for over 3 hours. You will have your scones fresh from the oven!" she said smiling

"I thank you."

"No problem and that will be $7 in total." She said ringing up the cash register.

I pulled a twenty from my back pocket and handed it to her.

She smiled and began to count the change.

"Ms. Please, keep the change." I said holding out my hand.

She blushed "thank you!" then walked away.

I smiled to myself. This place had me feeling more relaxed than I have been in weeks. It felt just right to be here. Warm atmosphere, warm Holiday colors adorning the walls, it was quiet and peaceful.

It felt like Home.

"AHHH! SUNAVA BITCH THAT'S HOT!"

'Well, almost quiet'

I thought to myself

I'm sure every pair of eyes had turned to the person who had shouted out. An elderly couple shaking their heads disapprovingly, a mother holding her children's' ears closed and glaring. And students looking up only a moment and returning to whatever it was they were doing before they were interrupted.

"Eeh, sorry!" The girl said holding up my cup of coffee apologetically.

Everyone in the shop had turned back to their own little worlds, ignoring the girl.

But I didn't.

'There she is!

' My mind screamed at me.

I couldn't believe it.

The girl whom I rescued, the girl who ran away.

'The girl that has been invading my thoughts for the past few weeks...' I thought

'Now's my chance!'

What would I say to her? Will she freak out and run like last time? I hope she doesn't do that; it would make me look like I was trying to kidnap her or something.

'How do I approach her with freaking her out?'

While I pondered this, I couldn't help but look her overall appearance.

The alabaster skin, Obsidian eyes, and shoulder length hair… not a bruise in sight of her beautiful skin…

'Wait… whah?

My brain obviously was functioning properly, I knew this because before I realized what was going on, my body; acting of its own accord, moved toward the girl.

She took a bite of what looked like a Nugget and drank a bit of coffee.

"Bada-ba-ba-BA!" she hummed a familiar tune

I found this humorous. And without thinking... again…..

"You're loving it?" I said like a dimwit.

I must have startled her because she looked like she was choking.

"Are you Ok?" I asked.

She nodded slowly, her eyes widening drastically.

"Do you mind if I take a seat?"

She looked like she was panicking; she might try to make a run for it.

'No… she is already here, this might be my only chance!'

"I-I…. I've… I've got to go!" she got out, trying to gather all of her things into her bag.

"No! Wait, please! Hear me out first!" I said grabbing her wrist.

She flinched at my touch, and I removed my hand immediately. I don't know why I was so desperate for her to stay, but I just couldn't let her go and become another figment of my imagination.

I pleaded with my eyes. I needed her to stay, but I wouldn't cause a scene, which would make things a lot worse, for her and for me.

I saw her looking out the window for something, and fallowed her gaze.

I saw nothing.

"Please..."

She hesitated, holding her wrist to her chest, but suddenly let her book bag fall to the floor. She sat slowly eyeing me, Ready to bolt at any given second.

"Thank you." I said let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

We stared at each for what seemed like hours… though I'm positive it can't have been more than a few seconds.

"Well?" she said looking rather impatient.

'Well what? What had I wanted to say again?'

I couldn't remember. I just lost myself looking into her eyes and…

'And what?'

"Look, I don't know who you are, and I thank you for what you did for me before, but I really wanna get home now."

'She's leaving! Say something you Idiot!'

Of all the times for my brain to fail me, now is the worst possible time!

"Why did you run away?" I said quietly

She froze, and looked away trying not to meet my eye.

"… You weren't supposed to be home. You weren't supposed to catch me..."

'What? That doesn't make any sense'

"This might be the Understatement of the Century, but I think we got started on the wrong foot. My Name is Toushiro Hitsugaya; it's a pleasure to meet you." I said holding out my hand.

She stared at it as if it was going to bite her arm off, but she reluctantly accepted my offered hand.

"Karin." Was all she said.

"No last Name Karin?"

"…."

"That's ok, I guess it's none of my business anyway,"

She stayed quiet still not meeting my eye.

"Karin, Can you please tell me why you didn't wait for me to return and finish bandaging you? You were still in really bad shape when you left my apartment."

"I-I.."

"Yes?" I urged.

"… look again I Appreciate what you did, If you hadn't have shown up I'm sure I probably would have died that night, But I just. I didn't want you involved in what might be coming, ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… my family is very different… and you were nice enough to pull me out of there, they just jump to conclusions and take matters into their own hands. Its better if there wasn't a trace to you ok?"

'What the hell could she possibly be mixed up in?'

"

And why would you think they would come after me?" I said seriously. I needed to know what exactly I was dealing with here.

"My brother... he can be a real hot head and... when he found out what happened to me….." she trailed off, but then shook it away. "When he found out I was raped, he went crazy. I'm sure he would have done whatever he needed too, to take of the situation…. Even if other people got in the way…"

'Ahhh, I see'

"I said I was going to return your clothes to you, I just never had the chance, and when I did I was scared. I ran off after you helped me, and I felt horrible. I figured I would just leave the clothes there and you would find them. I didn't think you would be home."

"Did you think I would Look down on you because of what happened to you? That I would be disgusted and turn my nose up at you?" I asked a little outraged that she would think so little of me.

"…"

"Listen, I'm a medical student. I knew all of the outward signs of rape, I couldn't just leave you there on the street, I don't know why I didn't take you to a hospital, I guess I Just got caught up in the moment. I'm sorry, it would have saved you a lot of trouble I'm sure."

"No.. I'm glade you didn't…. I would have had a lot more explaining to do then, and things were taken care of…. Quietly…." She said trailing off.

'Taken care of quietly…. Aka: The Bastard is dead.'

"Kari-"

"Sir! Your Double shot Carmel Macchiato and scones are ready!" the young woman from earlier said handing me a tall cup and a warm white bag.

I smiled and thanked her.

Karin looked at the size of the drink and arched her brow. "A double?" she asked giving a smile.

I smirked. "You've no idea the kind of week I had.."

"You have no Idea what you just ordered. You're going to be up the rest of the week if you drink that!" she said laughing.

Her laughter, It was a beautiful sound…

'Get it together Hitsugaya!'

"So you're a Coffee expert are you?"

"Actually, yes, I am! I live for it!" she said smiling proudly

"And… I'm just assuming here, but I'm going to guess Nuggets are placed in the same category?" I asked sarcastically eying the few pieces left un eaten.

"You would assume correct."

Then I couldn't hold it back any longer, a loud rumbling laughter escaped me. After a second or two, she followed suit.

I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed like that, Just out of nowhere.

I calmed down enough to where I could actually take a sip of my drink and not spit it out.

"Yikes!" I said….

'Yikes? Really?'

"Hahahaha! Yikes? Really? Didn't I warn you?" she managed to get out through her laughing.

'Oh she thought this was funny?'

Quickly before she could react, I grabbed one of the few remaining nuggets and chucked it into my mouth.

She immediately ceased her laughing, all humor gone from her face.

"You didn't just go there.."

"And if I did?"

She was about to respond, but her cellphone went off. We both stared at it for a few seconds letting it ring.

"We can leave this world, leave it all behind.

We can steal this car if your folks don't mind.

We can live forever if you got the time, you muther fucker!

Woah-ahoah!

Through the broken glass and the morning light

Be a burning star if it takes all night, so just save yourself and I'll Hold the back tonight!"

'My Chemical Romance. Very nice.

She answered.

"Hello?... Yes…. Yes I understand…. Alright, I'll be there, Thank you Nina. Bye."

"I have to go, They are getting a bit paranoid now so I guess I'll see you around." She began to gather all of her things again. Though she had that tone that said she wasn't.

But I wasn't exactly ready to sever this tie.

"Karin, wait a moment."

She stopped after taking a step. "yes?"

'ok here's your chance.'

" I don't really think we finished our conversation…"

She frowned

'shit!'

"Look I really don't want to talk about that anymore. It's all in the past and I just want to move forward." She said lightly

'of course she would, think of something! Use that genius brain of yours!'

"I didn't mean that conversation."

"Then which?" she said looking confused.

"About how you developed a habit of eating nuggets and coffee together." I said smirking

"I never said anything about that!"

"No, you didn't. It's just something I noticed about you."

"Care to Share your Tale over a cup of Joe at a later Time?"

She beamed at his choice of words.

"I'd like that."

"Great! Meet me here tomorrow around 6?"

"Alright, I'll be here. Bye Person who's Name I can't Remember!" she said sticking her tongue out.

"ITS HITSUGAYA!" I yelled after her.

"Yea Yea!" she called from behind her shoulder. And she disappeared into the night.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that..." I mumbled.

all I really was expecting, was meeting her here tomorrow.

_'Yes, Tomorrow.' _I thought.

and with that, I began my trek home.

* * *

**Ummm.. Hello? I want to formally apologize to all of the readers out there. There isn't any excuse other than I was very busy with college and work and family life... I would like to dedicate this chapter all the reviewers and people who added this story even after it looked like I would never ever update again, it was you who gave me the strength to finish this story... I was also very guilty.**

**I have one announcement. I will be removing the AU of Ch. 6 so it will still like 7 chapters when I add this one up... please review. I worked hard so you guys would be satisfied with their meeting, next chapter Karin's side of the encounter and something a bit un expected... stay tuned?**

**I want to thank those three people who reviewed. You are all new and I thank you for taking the time to read my story with horrid grammar. And some reviewers who were out there and gave me the silent treatment... well that hurt. But it doesn't mean I don't deserve it. I will win you all back! This I swear!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all! Well as promised, here it is. One massive story edit complete for my readers viewing pleasure. I hope this will make it easier on you all!**

**Also! I am looking for an experienced Beta to help me along with this story. If anyone is Interested please PM me. ****Edited 4/12/13**

**So I just wanna say...**

**I am a girl who values her sleep much more than she values money, so for me to be up almost a full 24 hours (20 and some with editing time to be exact) I must be really motivated to be wanting to write this thing at such an ungodly hour (4 am) with minimal amount of sleep.**

**This chapter will be one of the longer ones. It is a turning point in the story for obvious and unobvious reasons. I hope most of you can come to realize what they are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. If I did then I wouldn't have to come up with a plan to spirit Ulquiorra away from Kubo or Orihime... **

**Me: Mate...**

**Ulquiorra: Trash...**

**Me: *Whines***

* * *

_**Karin**_

_'That did not just happen. Did that really happen? It couldn't have... could it?' _

"Ughhr WHAT THE HELL!"

"Miss Karin,"

"AAAAUUGHHH!"

"I know you all to follow me unseen by anyone but would it be too much to ask for a little warning?

"I am Sorry for startling you"

"Well you did more than just startle me! Gosh you guys should come with some sort of warning! Just wait, I will succeed in putting bells on all of you! Kenpachi seems to have no problems with them!" I said trying to lower my blood pressure to that of a human being.

"Forgive me Miss Karin. It won't happen again."

"Well thanks. What is it you guys need anyway?"

"We are to inquire from you whom you were speaking with and for what reason you were alarmed. As you know we are not to engage in any type of confrontation in a public place unless of an extreme case of urgency. Any and all answers will be reported back to lady Yoruichi as per the agreement made by the lady and you miss."

_'Jeez, these guys are really uptight'_

"You know you don't have to be Formal with me, call me Karin. I know Byakuya is really strict about that sort of thing, But it makes me a feel a bit uncomfortable." I said trying to milk it a bit

"My apologies', speaking as such has become second nature while working under lord Byakuya" He said looking down.

"It's ok. And to answer your question, He was... someone I knew Back in High School! Uh, yea! I didn't recognize him at first and he sitting near me so abruptly really... well did a number on my nerves..." I said trailing off.

_'It wasn't completely a lie. He did scare the Crap out of me, but that look...'_

He was looking at me the way everyone else who knew about the Incident did...

With Pity...

They all knew exactly what getting too close to me did. It helped me along in my lie, but I just can't stand that look!

"I Understand Miss Karin, if there is nothing else..." He said turning.

"Hey!"

"Yes?"

"It's Karin!"

He smiled, genuinely showing his pearly whites (Byakuya-nii insists upon proper dental care).

"Very well... Karin." and in the blink of an eye, he disappeared. And I was once again left alone with nothing but the tree's and hobos to keep me company...

_'MAN! They got to show me how the hell they do that!'_

I started my short walk home, only paying half attention to where I was going, as a result I ran into a few poles.

_'You'd think that having body guards meant they would save you from running into inanimate objects'_

And then my mind Wandered Back to Whitey... I mean Toushiro.

Things didn't exactly go as bad as I thought they would. Yeah he freaked me out what with popping out of nowhere and just grabbing me like he knows me; just who the hell did he think he was anyway!

Although oddly enough he made me feel at ease in a sense. I don't know how to explain it other than those peaceful moments of warmth that I've been feeling lately.

_'Eh, it's probably just my imagination...or gas'_

But I do know what my Imagination wasn't.

_'Those Eyes...'_

I am woman enough to admit that the guy is cute, handsome even. Maybe a little rough around the edges... and kind of short, but he was easy on the eyes.

Then his sense of Humor was pretty sarcastic, it reminds me of someone...

I didn't realize how long I'd been walking until I found myself at my apartment door.

I opened up and just through my stuff on top the sofa, Plopping down on my extra-large Bean bag Chair.

It felt so empty in my apartment, cold even. And not in the sense where I should turn up the heater. I find myself actually looking forward to tomorrow.

Anything to get away from my thoughts right now. I just didn't want to be Alone.

And no, my bodyguards do not count.

I checked the time on my cell. It was only 8:30.

Gee, how time flies.

"Screw this,"

I looked through my contacts until I found who I was looking for.

***please enjoy the music while your Party is being reached***

_'Chill out, wacha yellin for? _

_Lay back, it's all been done before, and if, _

_You could only let it be, you would see-_

"-Yellow?-"

"Hey it's me, do you think you can pick me up?"

"-Yea, you need some help with something?-"

"No, just at home, and I could really use an ear if you have an extra"

"-Well I have a few kinky kitty cat ears if you're into that kind of thing! I'll be by in 20 minutes, Grab your stuff-"

"Gotcha!"

"-Later sweet cheeks-"

Ughhrr! I hate being called that! But oh well, I had no room to complain. After all, who else was gonna put up with me all grumpy like in the morning?

I hung up the phone and made my way to my room, grabbing some pj's, and a few movies and clothes for tomorrow, and other morning/evening necessities and stuffing them into a bag, and flew out the door

"So, even after your given your limited yet, liberated freedom you comeback to Dear young Nina Right?" Yoruichi said.

"You know, I would exactly call you young. Young-looking maybe..." I said sliding into the passenger seat. She smiled in that Wiley Cat like way, the one that just creped me out.

"Hey now! Is that any way to treat someone who is throwing you kinky ears? Now tell me what's up? I'm sure you didn't call me to bash on your poor Nina."

_'Hooo boy, she knows... I wonder if I can play this off'_

"Eeh... he he... Funny, umm about that..."

"Kaaaaaariiiiiin-chaaaaaan! I hope you are not trying to think of a way to play off the details of your 'meeting'" she said in the sing song voice.

_'Oh no...' _to confirm my suspicions she takes her eyes off the road to stare at me with an expectant expression.

_'She knows... Dear Kami she knows...'_

"What happened?"

Uggghhhrr! I so did not want to talk about this in the car! I wonder how long I can put it off for.

"Yoruichi, can we talk about it a little later?" I said pleadingly. "Like over nuggets and a Mathew McFadden copy of Pride and Prejudice?"

She braked quickly and looked at me with wild excitement on her eyes

"Gasp! You have it on you?!"

_'Yes! I got her!'_

I pulled out a copy of the movie and held it in front of my face. If there was one thing I knew about Yoruichi, it was that she was a Romantic

"You drive a hard bargain Karin Kurosaki. Fine, but you will spill you're guts to me, of that you may be sure of."

I smiled "heh, okay".

It wasn't long before we reached the Kuchiki Manor. We stopped by a super mart on the way here to pick up a few things. Popcorn, candy, chips, drinks and the like. Yoruichi said we might as well make it an actual sleepover;

_"Why do things halfway?! You already have the movie, you have juicy gossip and I already know you don't do the whole Paint your toe nails thing so let me have this at least!"_

Suffice to say I didn't argue with her on this. I managed to get all of ten feet before someone was there to take the bags from my hands, when I tried to hold them over my head; they were easily plucked from my hands

"I can carry them just fine! I'm not as delicate as Yuzu ya know!"

"I have absolutely no doubt of your abilities to carry bags, however it is very un courteous not to mention embarrassing for a man to do nothing but stand idly by while a young lady labors away, however miniscule the labor is. I do hope you will forgive me Miss Karin"

I did not expect to hear that voice, It had been a long time since we had actually spoken and still...

"There is nothing to forgive, I'm just used to doing things for myself is all and it makes me feel inferior when some else takes things out of my hands."

Juushiro Ukitake gave an impish smile and held his free hand behind his head "Forgive me, I had no intentions of making karin-sama feel inferior" he said handing the bag to one of the men who tried to take the bag from me earlier

"HEY! I hope you aren't trying to take our snakes for tonight Juushiro! We got those especially for tonight!" Yoruichi yelled as she came running from the direction of the main house.

"Not at all! I was ensuring they were to be delivered to your destination with little trouble to Karin-sama, although I seemed to have caused trouble anyway" he said scratching his head

"Juushiro Ukitake? Causing TROUBLE?! Surely you jest my good sire!" she said with a Wiley smile

"Indeed I did, you see, I seem to have offended Karin-sama" he said gesturing to me

"But- hey wait, you didn't-"

"You offended Karin?"

"Ah, yes I am ashamed to say I had questioned her competence and ability, I was begging for forgiveness just as you came along."

"Karin! You should be ashamed of yourself! Making a sickly man like Juushiro beg for you!"

"But I didn't- I mean He didn't-"

And then they started laughing at me! The both of them! Jeez I can't believe I got conned by a couple of old folks...

"Oh, you really had her going there Juushiro! Ha-ha, I can't believe you fell for that!"

"Oh Ha-ha, Very funny. Is the joke over now?"

Ukitake wiped his eye and composed himself enough to bow and apologize formerly

"I haven't laughed like that in such a long time, my condition usually gets the better of me, but I am glad. However I must depart, Yoruichi-san, Kari-sama. If you will excuse me."

And he departed swiftly, with a smile on his face.

I turned back to Yoruichi and jumped on her

"Where did you go Nina?"

She smirked and threw me onto her back and started walking in the direction of her room. "Weeeell, since we decided on our little sleepover, I had to invite someone else over, lest she feel left out"

She reached the room just as someone else was arriving

"KAAAARRRIIN!"

"Y-Yuzu?"

* * *

**Toushiro**

I don't believe it. It couldn't have been that simple, all this time wondering where or even who she was, if she was recovering well or not. To just happen upon her at a coffee shop he would have never noticed if not for the hell-ish day that Rangiku had put him through...

_'Rangiku... THE SCONES!'_

It was near freezing and most anyone who was outside a while ago had retreated to the safety and warmth of their homes.

I reached into the bag and tore off a piece of the bread and sampled it.

_'Cold, but still edible'_

I'm sure it had gotten cold long before I had left the shop though.

I smiled. When was the last time I had actually let myself be that carefree in front of anyone? When was the last time that I walked around with an Idiotic smile on my face like I am right now?

It's a little pathetic that I can't remember a time like this before. I just lost track of time, Almost an hour sitting and talking to a woman who I know almost nothing about, I just...

_'Listen to me! I sound like a blasted fool!'_

I continued to walk back to my apartment, but I stilled that stupid smile pasted on my lips.

_'Oh well' There were something I was just going to have to live with_

I made it back to the apartment in record time with Rangiku sprawled out on the couch, talking animatedly on the house phone

"Yeah!? So they did meet each other right? OOH! That is so sweet! so you are going to get it out of her tonight right?... YOU HAVE TO GET THE DETAI- oh kitty Kat I'm gonna have to call yam back, see ya bye! Hey Captain how was the- heyyyy.. What's with that face?"

"What face Rangiku?"

She scrambled off the couch and managed to block my path to the kitchen, giving me a look

"You have a funny look on your face! If I didn't know any better I would say that was an actual smile!" she said

_'So she noticed'_ it doesn't matter though, I was in too good a mood to care anyway

"And if it were a smile Rangiku, would it be such a crime" I said as I ducked under her arm to get to the kitchen.

She stood there shocked, I think more so that I actually admitted to smiling like a buffoon that the actual act of it. "I brought you some scones. They are a bit cold, but that is only to be expected. They should be fine as long as you stick them in the microwave" I said setting the bag and my coffee onto the table and removed my coat.

Rangiku stood perfectly still, as if she were in a trance. I let a light laugh escape me once more and ducked under her arm again to get the sofa. "Rangiku, if you plan on becoming a piece of furniture would you mind not planting yourself there?"

That seemed to have shocked her to her senses. "Hey! Just what the heck is going on!? You go out all moody to try to get your caffeine fix, and when you come back you have this Moronic smile plastered on your face! You didn't even yell at me for using your phone for an hour and half which would rack up your phone bill like crazy; and THEN you LAUGH! YOU! In all the years that I have known you I have never seen you laugh before! Now either that café has the best coffee in the world! Or something really good must have happened there, or on the way there! SO SPILL IT!"

_'Do I... really never laugh?' _no she must be over exaggerating. She makes me sound as if I'm heartless.

"As a matter of fact, something did happen while I was there" Her expression brightened as she sat across from me on the armchair.

"Tell me! What happened to put you in a near euphoric mood! This should be really good!"

"Well-" I was about to tell her, but then a thought occurred to me. "You used my house phone for an hour and a half?!"

She immediately averted her eyes. "Ohm... err that is... I-I was just trying to get your attention with that! You know me! Have to have some sort of dramatic effect! he he a-and look! It worked!" She tried

I rolled my eyes. I suppose I could just make her pay for it this month.

"Well what I was going to say was that I met her Rangiku." she calmed down enough to look at me again and gave me a quizzical look.

"Met who?"

I could feel my smile returning. "Karin."

"Huh? Karin-san? Like Ichigo's sister Karin?" she said surprised

_'Miss Karin? Why on earth?'_

"No, this is a different Karin. She didn't give a last name but they have almost no similarities" my answer only seemed to puzzle Rangiku. "I'm sure you have seen Miss Karin around the estate. Short blond hair, bright smile. Usually in a kimono?"

"But isn't that Yuzu-san?"

"They are twins Rangiku, though I have heard that Miss Karin is a bit rougher than Miss Yuzu, the Karin I speak of and Miss Karin look nothing alike."

She was silent for a moment, but continued on. "Alright well tell me what happened? You talked to her right?"

"Yes, we spoke. I seemed to have scared her because she chocked on her food when I said hello, and before I could even sit down she tried to run away... again."

She threw her head back and let out a loud laugh. "Well I must say captain; you certainly do have that effect on people!"

"Are you going to let me continue?" I asked. My patience draining rapidly.

"OH! Don't mind me, continue on!" she said waving me off.

And I proceeded. I told her about how well Karin had recovered, her odd taste for nuggets and coffee (I purposely left out my cheesy opening comment), and about Karin warning me about the dangers of a double.

As I went on and on, Rangiku's smile grew wider and wider. Her eye's also softened making her baby blues eyes much more childlike.

"So are you going to meet with her again?"

I debated on whether or not I should tell her, But Rangiku had been in this with me from the beginning. If anything, she was the one who deserved to know the details; just… not all of them.

"Yes, we are meeting tomorrow as it happens."

Rangiku yelled so loud I had to cover my ears. "Oh my GOD! The Captain has a DATE! I can't believe that I would live to see the day! Oh who I wouldn't kill to see-""You should be careful where you say that, someone might actually take that seriously." I said coldly. Besides, I didn't say you could come along. For all we know, you showing up could make her run again."

"Oooohh, your right. Alright, I'll just bide my time…"

And I believed she would. "What time is it Rangiku?"

"Hmm, It's a quarter to nine now." She said checking the clock on her phone.

'_That gives me nearly an hour, if I leave now…'_

"Rangiku, Its time to leave" I said grabbing my coat from the kitchen.

"Aw, it's that time already? I thought we still had a little time!" she pouted

"We do, but I would rather be early than late. The sooner we get through this meeting, the sooner it will be over. Besides, don't you have an exam coming up?"

If she pouted anymore, people would mistake her for an overgrown infant. "But I don't wanna!"

"We don't have time for this; let's just get it over with. Lock the door" I said walking out.

She complied. Once we were outside she pulled out her phone and started texting… whoever it is she texts…

Which reminds me…

"Rangiku! If you had your cellphone this whole time why didn't you use that instead of my house phone!?"

"Ah-HEY! Pay attention to the road! You know what they say about distracted drivers! They land in a hospital that's what!"

"Don't change the subject!"

'_This was going to be a long night'_

* * *

**Karin**

"So he really said 'I'm loving it'?! That is SOOO cheesy!" Yoruichi said and she fell to the floor and held her stomach as she laughed. Even Yuzu started laughing!

I sighed. "Yeah I know. I kind of set myself up for that one, but it's not as if I Knew he was gonna be there to jump out and surprise me like that!"

"I still thinks its cheesy, and kind of cute." Yuzu said giggling.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Yoruichi sobered up enough to swallow a cup of 'punch' and resume her assault. "So, you said is name is Toushiro correct?"

I nodded.

"And his last name was?"

"Hitsugaya." Yoruichi nodded her head in confirmation "I see."

Yuzu had a thoughtful expression. "Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya… why does that name sound so familiar? I know I've heard it somewhere…" she said taping her chin.

"Hey, you know what Yuzu, you're right. When he left me that note in his apartment I remembered his last name… but only because It sounded familiar." I said.

"It used to be a well-known name. Hitsugaya was the name of a brand of soap we used to have here, but because some of the men grew rashes from using it, we threw it out. It was not long after you two came to stay here now that I think about it."

'Soap? That's can't be right…' But I let it go. Whatever it was, I'm sure it wasn't important.

"Oh! Okay then. So Karin! You are going to meet him again right? RIGHT?" Yuzu screamed.

"Hey! Quite yelling Yuzu! I can't Hear Elizabeth shoot Mr. Darcy down!"

_Elizabeth: 'I could not be prevailed upon to marry you, Even if you were the last Man in the World!'_

_Darcy: 'I see, Thank Madam for explaining so fully'_

"OH! Why can't you see that you are just like him you stubborn woman!" Yoruichi yelled, throwing perfectly good popcorn at the T.V.

"It's because she is just like him that she can't see it! And don't waste popcorn!" Yuzu scolded. And then she turned back to me "So? Answer!"

"Sigh, Okay, yes. I am meeting him tomorrow around six… But we are just going to talk is all! There's no need to call in reinforcements or anything! I only agreed because I wanted to thank him for everything. I mean for all I know it could be the last time we see each other" I reasoned "And the last thing I need right now is a boyfriend…"

The mood in the room had did a complete 180.

"I... I didn't mean it like that Karin. I just meant that, you know you need some more friends is all. And he actually found you and talked to you! So at least he cares enough to be that much right?" Yuzu asked, careful of her choice of words.

"I know Yuzu… and, you don't have to guard what you say around me. I can handle it!" and to prove my point, I downed the rest of my soda in three gulps and let out a long breath.

Yoruichi broke the tension, refocusing her attention back on the conversation. "Karin, did you give him your last name?"

I shook my head "No. He asked, but even if I wanted to tell him that would only get him into trouble if he went looking for me in the phone directory. Or if he looked up the name, he would see Ichigo's and rukia's wedding announcements and know about the connections that Rukia has with little effort. No, better to be safe than sorry." I said

"He will find out eventually" She said crossing her arms and staring at me.

"If I even let it get that far." I said mimicking her.

"He saved you, and now you are protecting him! Ooohhh this would be so romantic!" Yuzu spouted.

"What?! I already said-"

"We know what you said Karin. But the way you described those 'Beautiful Blue eyes', well, you can't expect us not to tease you about it!" Yoruichi said with a smug smile Yuzu laughed and I dumped the Remainder of the Popcorn my sister and Godmother

"Take THAT!"

* * *

**Toushiro**

We arrived at the restaurant with less than an hour to spare. Byakuya Kuchiki was a frequent visitor and was known to have associates join him for his 'Evening meals'. A large room near the back of the restaurant has been the meeting place of the Shinigami for nearly five years. For their Cooperation, the staff was tipped generously, of course.

Rangiku and I entered the back room to find that food and drinks had already been ordered by the few that had arrived prior. Among them Shinsui Kyoraku, of sector eight. My uncle; Juushiro Ukitake, of sector thirteen. And Kenpachi Zaraki; of sector eleven.

"Ahhh… well look who's here! Take a seat Hitsugaya, Have a drink while you're at it!" Shinsui said holding a cup of sake'.

"Thank you for the offer, but for Matsumoto's sake, I had better not." I said taking the cushion next to my uncle.

"Always the responsible one. Tell me, how's school going? Can't be easy mixing business, education and a personal life." He said tipping his hat.

"Had I a personal life, I'm sure it would suffer from lack of attention. My schooling in going well. I should be finished within the year, thank you for asking" I said and turned to my uncle.

"How has your Health been recently Uncle?"

Juushiro smiled and answered. "It is as well as it can be. I must say though, this evening has proved to be quite amusing. My spirits have been lifted from a short encounter."

"Ah, you mean that nasty trick you played on Karin-san? Hitsugaya, did you know your old man could be so cruel to a poor defenseless woman? For shame Juushiro!" Shinsui said in mock disappointment.

I turned back. "Uncle? Cruel? And to Miss Karin? What is this about?"

Juushiro laughed again. "Oh, Defenseless she is not! Exactly the point she was trying to prove when I thought to tease her! Honestly, how can she expect grown men to stand by while she labors away! It's hardly gentlemen like! And I am nothing if not a gentleman!"

"From what I heard, she was hardly laboring. I think a bag of food or two would be fine for her to carry as it would any other woman. But I see your point old friend. Women today are just independent is all." He said sipping his sake'

"Taking the work right from her is letting her go to easy! She's strong, if she says she can do it herself then by all means. Babying girls never got them anywhere! Look at the girls! One picks flowers and cooks, the other trains and studies. If you ask me women should have be trained, same as any man." Came the very UN expected voice of Kenpachi.

Rangiku was the first to speak of us all. "Since when did you become such a women's activist Kenpachi?" she said in a teasing voice.

He only grunted. "If women were trained, then there wouldn't be any incidents like what happened recently! That reason enough?" The room went silent. The thickness in the air was palpable.

Of course everyone knew about Miss Karin's assault. As a rule, it was never mentioned, and with good reason.

Shinsui broke the silence. "Well, I think that's a topic that needn't be breeched any more than it already has. But while we are on the topic of women, Hitsugaya! You got a girlfriend yet? Good looking guy like you! You probably have to be beating them away with a stick!" he said jokingly.

"I think your mistake-""Oh! Kyoraku-san! Funny you should ask! Captain Here has a Date tomorrow!" She yelled from across the table.

'_Oh no... .'_

"Isn't that right captain?"

"Matsumoto! That's enough"

"Your right, that is enough, enough for me to know you've been holding out! Come on Hitsugaya; tell us who the lucky lady is?"

I pointedly scowled at Rangiku. And she in return pointedly ignored it. "It's no one you know I'm sure. I'd like to drop the issue if at all possible."

"Aw, well that's no fun." Said Kyoraku and with that he turned to Rangiku for entertainment.

"So you are seeing someone Toushiro, My I must say it is about time. I was beginning to wonder..." Ukitake trailed off,

"You too uncle?"

He laughed again. "Can you blame me for only wanting to see you happy?" he said in hushed tones.

I sighed, "I suppose not. Do you remember the woman I told you about before?"

He nodded. His eyes solemn and heart heavy with the fresh pain of the previous topic.

"I happened upon her at a small café earlier this evening. And tried to talk to her."

"I see, and did you succeed?"

"I did. Coincidentally enough, her name was also Karin" I said to him.

"Hmm yes, and she felt comfortable enough to meet you again tomorrow?" I nodded "Well I would say this is some good news. I hope she can find happiness in spite of her experiences."

I was about to reply when the door slid open and in came the rest of the members of Shinigami.

Soifon; of sector two. Retsu Unohana; of sector four. Mayuri Kurotsuchi; of sector twelve. And last, Byakuya Kuchiki; of sector six and leader. Behind him Ichigo Kurosaki. Assassin and body guard.

All conversation had ceased as Byakuya took his seat at the head of the table.

'_And so it begins'_

"I trust that we are all here and accounted for?" Byakuya started. Eyes scanned the room for any who might be missing.

"Very well. Let us begin." He said His pointed stare landed first on Soifon. "Status report."

Soifon glared around the room and stood. "We were able to infiltrate the Espada base. We could only get them so far as lower level arrancar. Above the arrancar are the Fraccione's. Personal assistants to the Espada themselves."

There was a murmured through the room, but quieted after a few seconds.

"We are not able to get enough information based on the stations my men are placed, at least not without raising suspicion. However we were able to track and Intercept groups of arrancar that targeted our cargo."

Shinsui lowered the front of his hat so that it was covering his face once more. "So they were the ones stealing the weapons. Has anything been done to retrieve, or deter them?"

At Kyoraku's question, Soifon's gaze landed on Kenpachi.

"My men actually managed not to kill a few of the rats. A few hours of one on one time and they all sang like a fat lady. Ha-Ha-Ha. We intercepted a tradeoff. Five drums full of drugs. Thought I'd have a little fun. So we killed all but one and made him watch us dump it all in to the Harbor."

"That explains they're retaliation," I said. "We cost them ten times what they managed to take from us. We knew that an attack was imminent, but this explains it all. They are going to try and wipe us out with our own weapons." I said darkly.

A short silence followed and then Ichigo spoke.

"Well if they want a war, I say we give it to them!"

"Ichigo" Said Byakuya

"They are going to try and turn our guns against us, and we are going to sit here and do nothing again?!"

Byakuya shot him a cold look. "We have not yet come to a decision Ichigo. This is a very delicate matter, one that must not be rushed."

"To hell with Delicate! They keep coming at us because they think that we are too weak to fight back! It's time that The Espada pay for everything that they've done!

Again there was another silence.

"Ichigo, your hatred for the Espada is already known, you can't seem to think rationally where it concerns them."

"You don't under-"; "The Situation with Inoue Orihime could not have been Helped anymore, Ichigo. We tried. We sent some of our best and they did not come back. We did what we could but could not have saved her on the end. You need to cool your head where this is concerned or else one small misstep will lead us all to our deaths." I said calmly.

Orihime Inoue was a high school friend of Rukia and Ichigo. She was also in training under Retsu for her talent in the medical field. Only a Year and half ago, Orihime was abducted by the Espada and held prisoner for nearly 8 months. A group of five, including myself left on a rescue mission, though our efforts were in vain. We were ambushed, and the ware house caught fire, taking all who did not escape with it.

Ichigo lowered his head and stepped back. The meeting once again coming to Order.

"What are the possibilities of retaliation?" Retsu Asked.

It was Mayuri who spoke. "From the Information that Zaraki has revealed I believe any move they make will be a personal one. Take away the main source of Income and a Man will be driven into a corner, forced to take drastic means."

The weight of Mayuri's speech was felt. We needed to proceed with extreme caution.

Byakuya nodded his Head and stood. "If there is nothing else?"

Not a word was said.

"Then we will reconvene when there is news. If you'll excuse us." He nodded and glided out of the room, Ichigo in tow.

"Well that wasn't any fun." Said Zaraki.

Mayuri smiled. A creepy disgusting smile if I've ever seen one. "Oh, the fun has yet to begin.

* * *

**Okay here it is…**

**I worked very hard on this one as I've said. Let me know if it is written better than my other chapters. Should I scrap this and start again? Or just keep going?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all! Well as promised, here it is. One massive story edit complete for my readers viewing pleasure. I hope this will make it easier on you all!**

**Also! I am looking for an experienced Beta to help me along with this story. If anyone is Interested please PM me. ****Edited 4/12/13**

**Hey everyone… or anyone who is still out there. I kind of realize that the hitsukarin fandom had been a belly up fish as of late, and I feel horrible about never updating. But college is a lot tougher than I thought and I really bit off more than I can chew by double majoring****...**

**Anyway I have received many a review still, and one in particular really got me to get my butt in gear. So starting right now**_**, I am looking for a qualified Beta!**_** I will undergo the task of a MASS story edit sometime real soon. (With the help of a good friend of mine since she is a grammar Nazi)**

_**So if there is anyone interested in being my Beta**_**, Contact me via PM Please.**

**I hope you all enjoy. :D**

* * *

Halo Chapter 9

**Karin**

He's late. I shouldn't be upset about it, but the sad truth is I am. And if I'm being completely honest with myself, I was actually kind of looking forward to talking with him again.

I sighed and picked up my half empty (never half full) iced coffee and watched as people passed by the window of the shops front. The sun was still out, not quite ready to set, but not high in the sky anymore, giving off beautiful colors of yellows and oranges with the beginnings of pink hues.

I sighed. "Well this was a waste of time." I spoke quietly to myself. I should have left already, that's what normal people do when someone is a half hour late! But I waited instead. And now I feel stupid.

I checked my watch and looked around the tiny shop. Nothing. _'Oh well, I waited. Just get one more for the road I guess'_

With that I stood gathering my black coat, book, and now empty cup and headed to the small line at the counter.

'_Stupid whitey and his stupid ideas!'_ It's my own fault for looking forward to it though. Still, it shouldn't hurt so much.

"Can I help the next customer in line please?"

'_Maybe I should get some scones too, I head they're to die for...' _

"Umm Miss?"

I snapped my head up "Oh! Sorry! Can I have refill of Choco Iced Latte… and a scone please?"

The girl behind the register smiled as she rang up the register. "Will that be all?"

I was about to nod when a loud crash and the violent chiming of the doorbells filled the small café, all eyes on the source of the ruckus.

Mr. Whitey himself.

I took in his haggard appearance and tried not to laugh. He was bent over and leaning on his knees for support, breathing heavily with a bit of sweat forming on his flushed skin. When it looked like he got his breathing under control, he lifted his head and scanned the room, completely passing me over the line. When he seemed to give up, I cleared my throat and laughed.

His head shot back towards the line, and a relieved look washed over his face as he made his way towards me.

"Um, so that will be all right?" the girl asked once more. I nodded and pulled out my money, but was stopped by a hand.

"She'll also have an extra-large soda and a grilled cheese" he said handing over his credit card. The girl took it without hesitation and with a smile, and went to make our orders and I moved off to the side, whitey following my lead

'_Well now...'_

I sent the best glare I could muster at him. So he shows up when I'm ready to leave huh? Well to damn bad!

"Nice of you to show up." I said He at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"I'm very sorry, I ran here as fast as I could… well considering..." he said motioning towards his hands. And I finally noticed what he was wearing. He had on a white collar shirt underneath a black shirt, beige skinny jeans, a pair of loafers and a white lab coat looking thing. He also had on a rather large back pack and an equally large medical book in his hands.

I winced _'Ouch. He probably has it just a bad as I do.'_

"It's no excuse, I know but-"

"Exactly how far did u run with all that stuff on?"

I could swear I heard a relieved sigh escape his lips before he set his stuff on the floor and taking a seat at the nearest table.

"I caught the bus all the way from uptown Karakura, In the Sereitei District. It dropped me off about a mile from here, and I ran the rest of the way..." he said, his eyes purposely not meeting mine

_'Whoa... that's a long way to run with all that crap...'_

"Is that not how you normally get around?" I asked. He scoffed

"No, I do have a car... but..."

"But what?'

He averted his eyes again.

"A _friend_ of mine thought it would be funny to steal my car keys and take my car for a ride…"

I could swear I saw a black aura start so creep up behind him. Whoever this person was, whitey was gonna thrash him.

"You're serious. Your friend stole your car and left you to take the bus?"

He finally lifted his head and looked me in the eyes… those... very nice sea green eyes…

"Yes, regardless it's no excuse. I asked you here and shouldn't have made you wait, I assume you were about to leave when I arrived?" He said as He slumped forward with his elbows on the table and his hands under his chin.

'_Oh wow… he's really hot'_

"I was actually. I didn't think you were gonna show, I figured I might as well just put it behind me."

I regretted the words once they came out of my mouth, because when I said them, he looked a bit disappointed.

"Yes, of course. You're here because I asked you to be..."

The young woman from the front counter came with our order and stood front facing towards Toushiro

"Okay! One Choco Iced Latte, a baked scone, an extra-large soda and one grilled cheese! Is there anything else you need sir?" The young woman just a tad too sweetly.

'_What the…? Am I invisible or something! Oh Hell n-'_

"No, thank you that will be all!" Toushiro replied hastily.

The girl looked deflated as she walked back to her position behind the counter, and Toushiro exhaled with a relieved sigh.

I laughed. So this must happen often enough from him to know when to dodge a bullet

"Lady Killer much?" I said under my breath. He snapped his gaze to me with an irritated look plastered on his face.

'_Looks like I hit the nail on the head.'_ I though smugly

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Ah-huh, so now that you're here you can tell me why you wanted me to meet you here?" He averted his eyes again and started to shift in his seat; A Tell-tale sign that he was about to broach an uncomfortable subject.

And I knew one such a subject. I sighed.

'_Okay Karin, it looks like you're gonna have to be the one to do it. Time to pull up the big girl panties...'_

"Look, if you wanted to ask about what happened to me or the guy that did it, I don't really want to talk-"

"Howareyoudoing?" He said in a rushed tone

I Stared

'_Wait… what did he…?'_

"Excuse me?"

He looked up, much more confidently this time and repeated his question. "How are you doing? Are you- Is everything okay?" He looked at me expectantly, waiting for my reply…

But I had none. My words dying on my lips the moment he spoke. How was I supposed to answer his question? In all the time since my being raped, no one has really asked me directly how I'm handling it. Just assuming that day by day I'm getting better and confronting the problem head on like I usually would, while still treating me like I might break down any second!

How was I supposed to look the man who saved me in the eye, and tell him I can't answer his question…?

"I… I suppose I'm ok. I mean, as ok as people can get after being…" I stared intently at my latte, unable to finish my sentence. No matter how fine I was to think the word, Actually saying out loud made it that much more real… and that's not something I want to bring up again.

He nodded solemnly. "I see, of course. I'm sorry if I have brought up any ill feelings but, I just needed to ask."

I understood.

"What happened already? It's in the past, and if I had it my way? It would stay there. If we could not talk about this anymore?"

He nodded his head and we sat in silence for a while. Me sipping on my latte, and he eating his sandwich and downing his soda almost as fast as I would a cup of coffee if I had gone a morning without.

'_Caffeine huh? A guy after my own heart…'_ I thought with a huff

"Something funny?" he asked

I smirked. Since we are already here, it might be fun to mess with him a little.

"No, nothing just… wondering if you proved the theory of Relativity yet Einstein? With all those books, you're bound to find the answer in there somewhere!"

He looked stunned at first, then confused. Obviously not getting the joke, then realization lit his features.

"Oh Ha-Ha. Very funny. I'll have you know I'm not THAT kind of Doctor… and we look nothing alike!"

"So the mad lab coat and crazy grey hair is all for show! Now all you're missing is the mustache and you'll be set!" The more I spoke, the more it was as if it all weighed down on his back until finally…

"MY HAIR IS WHITE! NOT GREY! IT'S A FAMILY GENE, THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT! I WEAR A LAB COAT BECAUSE IM TRAINING TO BE A DOCTOR NOT A PHYSISIST! And I doubt I will ever grow a mustache as weird as his…" His breath came out in short, loud puffs. His shoulders rising and falling in sync with his breathing.

I was trying my damndest not to laugh in his face... but he was making it so hard! A giggle mad its way past my lips…

'_Giggling? What the hell?! I don't giggle!'_

He sighed and took on a defeated look, wiping his face with his hand in an overly dramatic way

'_Men, what babies."_

"Someone must have really given you a complex to get THAT pissed off at a joke…"

He rested his head back on his palm and sighed. "You have no idea… she's relentless, She knows exactly what to say to get under my skin and have her way…"

'_She?'_ I don't know why this new information didn't sit well with me. Why wouldn't he have Female friends, He's HOT! But still…

"This friend, Is she the one..?" I trailed off gesturing with my hand for him to pick up.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, she's the one who decided to commandeer my car. If I'm smart, I would follow through on my threat to call the police."

"Huh, so why don't you?"

He was quiet for a minute, really thinking of the best way to answer… even if it was just a joke.

"I suppose the best answer for that, is that she is my closest friend..." he trailed off with a sardonic smile

"Thinking it and saying aloud is much more embarrassing than I would have thought, but it's the truth. Ever since I can remember, she's always been there for me. You know the saying; _'friends come and go but family will stick by you'_? Well I guess you can say she is my family. She supported me in every way possible, even went so far as to join me in the Medical field!"

"Wow, she sounds… dedicated."

"You are right in that aspect. I would even go so far as to say she's somewhat of a Lieutenant to my Captain." He smiled; a Real smile that reached his eyes. Almost like he was now realizing and laughing at an Inside joke.

I know that smile, one shared between to two people who dared to keep a secret, and laugh about it later. And I know exactly how important that kind of connection was to a person.

"What's her name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Rangiku. Rangiku Matsumoto."

* * *

**Toushiro**

"It's getting pretty stuffy in here; care to join me for a short walk Miss Karin?"

"It's Karin"

"I'm sorry?"

"It's just Karin. I don't like it when people use the title; I get it a lot from people who work…. Near my home. I just want to hear MY name."

I smiled and held out my hand. "Well then 'Just Karin', join me for a walk?"

She grinned and reached for my elbow instead, interlocking our arms, and I tensed. I didn't make any kind of contact with her skin, but I felt like I'd been shocked. It was probably just my coat.

"Umm Toushiro?"

"Yes?"

"What are you gonna do with you books and bag? You really gonna carry them around?"

'Crap'

"Well I suppose I'll have to grin and bear it. It's not as if I can leave hundreds of dollars' worth of books just lying on the park bench." A bit cynically

That didn't come out how I thought it would. She must think I'm some rude Jerk who likes to bring up painful memories and ramble about his personal problems.

"You could dump them in my car for a while, that is, if you trust a stranger enough not to run away with your things." She said with a sly grin.

Oh, she wanted to play like that. Alright then, "It's not so much a trust issue, if you were to take off with my things, I'm sure you would probably bring them back, dropping them on my doorstep without so much as a word of apology, and then taking off into the night never to be seen again." I said dramatically.

"HEY!" she said bumping my shoulder "I DID leave a note! TWICE! I could have just totally kept your stuff or just gave it away! Instead, I had the decency and manners to return and thank you!"

I couldn't keep the hearty laugh from escaping my lips. She opened the trunk of her black Sedan and I hefted my bag and books into it.

"Oh so you thought about keeping my clothes… hmmm I don't know, that sounds a bit stalker-ish to me" I said, trying to suppress my grin as she closed the door.

"Stalker?! Don't even go there Whitey! I'm not the one who chased after a random girl down the street and begged her to meet you again!"

'_Oh… that struck a nerve.'_

"Keh! I didn't beg you! I asked you politely! That's what Adults do." I said a bit haughtily.

"Adult? No offense Whitey, but you look more like a high school kid than an adult."

'_Ahhh! There it is again! NO! Stop that Toushiro, You've grown much taller than you were before. She's just trying to get under your skin…'_

Well it was working.

"I can assure you, I'm not a high school student. I think 22 would be pushing the age limit for high school don't you think?" I said

She stopped in her tracks and looked at me with wide eyes. "You're 22? I don't believe you!"

I turned back to face her, shoving my hands in my pockets and plastering a grin on my face. "What's the matter KARIN?" I asked, knowing exactly what's doing through her mind.

"You don't look 22! You look like a kid!"

"(-_-*)"

"I mean you're in med school so I figured you should be 18, MAYBE 19!"

"(-_-**)"

"But come ON!"

"Oh, then please enlighten me, How old are you MISS KARIN! You don't look a day over 17!"

Again, I believe I put my foot in my mouth because that also didn't come out the way I thought it would.

She shot a sly look my way and grabbed my elbow once more. "Aww has whitey been checking me out? Not a day over 17? I bet you say that to all the girls! Hahahaha!"

Now she was just making fun of me

"Alright, I admit. I walked into that one…"

She laughed again, and walked in silence for a while.

The park was very nearly empty, save for the few animals that weren't in Hibernation this time of the season. Making it all the more beautiful.

The trees were bare; the ground was covered in a thick blanket of white frost, and the pond frozen over. All it had to do was start snowing and I would call this place a winter wonderland.

"So, Toushiro…"

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking, that's symbol on your back..."

'Damn it,' this was not a good road to steer the conversation

"Oh, what about it?"

She hesitated for a second. "Is it custom made or something? Because I swear I've seen it somewhere before."

'_She's seen the Haori?! On WHO?!'_

"Well… it was custom made. My uncle had it done for me when I decided to become a Doctor."

"Oh Really! And your parents? What did they get you?"

I saw the question coming, though it didn't lessen the blow.

"My parents died when I was a child." I said as nonchalant as possible.

"Oh… I'm so sorry, that was rude of me to ask."

"No, no. it's okay, it was a very long time ago."

She maneuvered herself so that was facing me and walking backwards. "So, is your uncle the one who raised you then?"

"Yes. He was Very sickly, even back then. Even then with his Illness, he was still willing to take me in. He is the reason I decided to be a Doctor."

Her face seemed to change then, to one of Understanding.

"He means a lot to you."

"Yes."

"I Understand." She said softly.

With lighting fast reflexes, I took her hand and whirled her around, switching places with her. "Hey!" she said with a scowl.

"You had your fun, now it's my turn."

She scoffed and crossed her arms. Wasn't this whole meeting about your questions?"

I smirked. "Humor me."

Karin rolled her eyes and gave a dramatic sigh.

"What are you studying?"

She smirked. "Lawyer."

"You mean Liar?"

Her eyes were sharp and trained on me. "No. I'm the person that's gonna sue your pants off when you make a mistake!"

"There are other ways to get my pants off without going to court, really Karin, all you had to do was ask!" I said with a devious smirk.

She turned Beat Red, and looked like she was about to let me have it…

"Well I think you're just jealous that your clothes look better on me than they did on you!"

That stopped me dead in my tracks, and she smiled triumphantly.

"Hahahaha, Touché Karin."

And she too broke out laughing.

**3rd Person POV (I'm just trying it out)**

* * *

"OW! What the hell bird brain! Your foot's digging into my back!"

"Well if you would sit down correctly instead of lying on a branch, then you wouldn't have that problem now would you?"

Yumichika Ayasegawa and Ikkaku Maderame sat in a frost covered tree, mostly invisible to Karin, but never very far behind either.

"You know, you're really starting to get on my nerves!" Said Ikkaku.

Yumichika, waved his partners complaints off with the flick of his hand; his attention else were.

"If you paid a bit more attention to Karin instead of my foot in your back, then you wouldn't feel a thing now would you?"

"Keh" Ikkaku cocked his head in Karin and Tourshiro's Direction.

"Does she even know who the hell he is?"

Yumichika brought his knuckles to his lips, and thought deeply. "It seems to me that she is not aware of the act that he is part of our… Organization, else she would not be so relaxed."

They both turned their gaze towards the sound of laughter, just in time to seen Toushiro on the floor, and Karin, hugging her stomach.

"My, my, my. It I've not seen Karin looking so beautiful in quite some time." Yumichika said with a genuine smile.

Ikkaku crossed his arms and closed his eyes. It has been a while since I see a smile like that on her face."

They watched as the pair walked across the frozen park, trading witty comments and taking shots at one another.

Yumichika turned his attention back to his partner. "So what do you plan to do?"

Ikkaku opened one eye to stare at his partner, and then close it again.

"What are you asking?"

"I'm asking, if you are going to report this to Kuchiki-sama."

He opened both eyes this time, and spoke. "I don't think we should say anything just yet."

"You want her to continue on like this?"

He glared. "That's a loaded question Yumichika."

He shrugged and continued. "And what of Karin? How will she react when she finds out?"

Ikkaku shrugged, and began to roll his shoulders. "The way I figure, she will find out eventually. How they haven't met at this point is a bit of a mystery to me."

"And what fun it would be to be there when she did." He said with a smile.

"That's just sick man."

"Drama is art, and Art is Beauty."

"Whatever man…"

* * *

**And the Plot thickens! Well here is chapter 9. I hoped you all liked it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ha! I bet you all weren't expecting an update so fast! Well there is a reason for that… I felt really bad that I don't update whenever I want to and for the ginormous gaps in between chapters… so instead of writing my ANTHRO research paper, I chose to write another chapter!**

**I want to thank everyone who read my story, added and reviewed. You all make me so happy I could just burst. Well, here we are another installment of Halo. I think you will all be happy with this, everyone loves conflict and I am no exception.**

**STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA!**

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Bleach. If I did, Grimmjow would already have shown up to kick everyone's ASS!**

P.S. I am once again trying my hand at 3rd person. This time it will be mostly the whole chapter. I feel that I should expand my writing style and grow as an author. Please be patient with me!

* * *

Karin Kurosaki was not a girl who often got herself into trouble; rather trouble seemed to find her. Yes it was true she had a mouth on her, and an equally sharp wit to accompany it. But no matter how sarcastic she's been, Karin had never been called to Byakuya's Private study before.

When she and Yuzu were younger, the older members used to talk about how they dreaded the call to the Main House. It was often never good to be invited there, and although she is a woman of 20 old fears still hung around.

It was these stories that Karin remembered as she walked down the halls of the main house.

"Jeez this place gives me the chills, Byakuya should really let some light in her" she said as she rubbed her arms.

It may have just been her imagination, but lately it seems that everywhere she went, the cold seemed to follow. Rationality told her that of course it was cold, its winter isn't it? But that's not exactly right.

It's as if the cold was coming from inside her, in a place that she can't seem to warm up. But whenever she was with Toushiro, the cold slowly ebbs away only to be replaced with a warmth and lightness in her chest she hadn't felt in ages!

And how cheesy does that sound? That she meets a man who makes her feel all "light and fuzzy"

She scoffed at the thought. But then again…

She let out sighed of defeat. If she was really being honest with herself, she would actually welcome the lightness that came while being in Toushiro's company.

After their Initial meeting at the coffee shop, they had met up several different times in the past weeks. They were consistently butting heads on topics and didn't often agree on much, but Karin seemed to like the fact that he didn't just give in and agree with her. He challenged her in a way that so few people are capable of!

She didn't talk about herself often, but did answer a direct question when he asked. He talked about his uncle often enough that she felt as though she knew him. And while she did divulge some information about Yoruichi, she made sure the censor anything she said.

It made her sad that she could not share with him these little details of herself with him when he obviously trusts her enough with the details of his.

Karin finally came back to reality when she reached the door of Byakuya's study. She took a deep breath and steeled herself for the oncoming storm she feels is fast approaching.

She entered the room to find Byakuya leaning against the wall, peering outside a large window the overlooked the entire estate. He was dressed casually (well casual for Byakuya) in a pair of black slacks, and a blue button up shirt. His usual hair dressings in place.

"Byakuya-nii?"

"Have a seat Karin." He said gesturing towards the tatami mats on the floor.

She nodded and kneeled in front of his desk, Byakuya following suit.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments that left Karin feeling a bit nervous.

What if they had found out about Toushiro? Is that what this is about? They wouldn't hurt him for saving her! They couldn't! No, she wouldn't let them.

Karin opened her mouth to speak, but Byakuya beat her to it.

"How are you feeling today Karin?"

Karin relaxed her muscles a bit. "I am doing fine."

He nodded. "And how are your studies going? Well I presume."

"Yes, I have my first exam coming up soon." Again he nodded.

Okay, this was going nowhere…

"Byakuya-nii, was there something you needed to talk about?" There, strait to the point.

The corner of his mouth lifted a fraction. Oh how Karin reminded him so much Masaki, she was just as straight forward and impatient.

"Yes, there is. Karin there is a delicate matter in which we must discuss."

"And the matter is?"

He sighed very loudly, telling her that he obviously knew whatever he wanted to say would not sit well with her.

"Karin after much thought; and less action I might add, I would like for you to return to the estate on a temporary basis."

She should have known. "But That's-"

He held his hand up, intending her to stop. "Please wait, it's not as you think."

She settled back down, her muscles stiff with anger.

"I understand your position Karin. You want to be out in the world, you are young. And I would more than willingly allow you to do what you please, however circumstances have surfaced in which puts your safety at risk. Do you understand what I am saying Karin?"

She did, but she still didn't want to be caged! "Yes I do, but what could possibly be such a threat?! I have my guards, I've my training!"

"You do not understand Karin"

"Then please tell me, what is it that is a threat to me?!"

Byakuya's demeanor changed. "We are on the brink of war with a rival Organization. Their leader is cunning and very clever. I have no doubt in my mind that he can and will use anything, or anyone against us. He has done it once before."

There was a heavy silence that filled the room.

"You mean… Orihime?"

Byakuya nodded. "She was abducted in the dead of night and held without ransom. Ultimately, she died during a rescue attempt."

Karin's eyes were glued to the floor. She dared not into her brother in laws eyes.

"Do you see what I mean? I want only your safety. It will be Temporary, until this farce has cooled. Then you may go out when you so choose."

Honestly? Karin didn't know how to feel. On the one hand, she was angry that they were pulling her back to the main house AGAIN! She had just broken free and now she was being held here. But when he brought up Orihime…

"Byakuya-nii, I know that I have everything working against me here, but I need to be outside! I've started making a life on the outside. I've learned to really live and I don't know how I can do that while I'm being coddled here… I know you just want to protect me, but the truth is I need to learn how to protect myself."

Byakuya closed his eyes and thought.

Karin sat in silence waiting his reply. It seemed like forever when he finally spoke.

"Well, it seems I am bested by our future Lawyer. I will concede, on the condition that you stay at least 3 days of the week. Does that seem fair?"

"I…"

"I'll take that as a yes then."

It took only a second, but Karin launched herself over the desk and into Byakuya's arms.

"Thank you…"

He smiled then. A real smile

Karin was famished! After her talk with Byakuya she went in search of food and found her sister instead.

To anyone else, Karin's appearance and personality clashed with that of her sisters. However to those who knew the girls personally, know that with the exception of taste in wardrobe and hobbies, they were very much the same.

Karin spent some much needed time with her sister before heading to the kitchens.

Byakuya hunched over his desk resting his head in his palms. Things did not go as he had hoped they would, but then again he had no Idea what to expect when confronting Karin about her living arrangements. She was a wild card that kept him on his feet, unlike her sister Yuzu who does as she is asked.

She would make someone a good wide one day, he thought to himself.

Heavy footfalls could be heard from outside his office. And he knew whose feet these particular steps belonged too.

Much like the day that he first met Ichigo Kurosaki, He slid the door right open without an announcement or knocking.

As rude as the boy was, there was no doubt that he cared for his sister dearly, just as he did any of his friends or family. And for that Byakuya chose to turn his head when the boy ignored proper etiquette.

He acknowledged Ichigo's Presence by nodding his head, Ichigo doing the same.

Ichigo took a seat in the same place Karin was not ten Minutes earlier.

"So Byakuya, how did things go with Karin?"

Byakuya sighed and readied himself. Although similar in personalities, Karin had patience and a certain amount of control over her temper. Ichigo however, has no such control and would not take the new well.

"It went as well as we could have expected." He said curtly.

"Just what the heck does that mean?" Ichigo said with a bite in his tone.

Byakuya rolled his eyes at his lack of manners. "It means Ichigo Kurosaki, that my attempts to sway her on the matter of her living arrangements have been less than successful." There was a thick tension in the room and a silence that almost seemed to deafen him.

Ichigo Brought his fist down on Byakuya's desk with force enough to shake and rattle the many of the objects on the surface.

"What the Hell?! You just let her say No? And then let her WALK OUT?!"

Byakuya closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Ichigo, you know as well as I do, that you cannot someone like Karin, nor would I want to. We did come to an understanding; she would be allowed to continue living on the Outside on the condition that she stays here 3 days of the week."

Ichigo stood and glared down at Byakuya. "And you really think that's ENOUGH?! Orihime practically lived her and they got to her! But you're just gonna let her go back out there when there is a real chance that something bad can happen to her?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Calm down Ichigo, before you do something you are going to regret-"But he had heard enough.

He didn't bother to finish the conversation; instead he stormed out of Byakuya's office, with every intent of finding Karin and talking some sense into her.

Ichigo was filled with anger. How could she not take this threat seriously?! She of all people knows how dangerous our lives are and yet she continues to put herself in a position to be hurt! Well not if he had anything to say about it!

He searched the entire manor for Karin and came up short. He was losing his last bit of patience when he finally found her.

She was walking out of the kitchens with Yuzu and Yoruichi, laughing like she didn't have a care in the world.

With anger seeping out of every pore, he made his way towards his sisters. If she didn't listen to Byakuya, she would damn well listen to him.

"Karin!" he yelled.

The trio stopped their giggling and turned, obviously startled by Ichigo's outburst.

"Oh! Ichi-nii! You just missed lunch with us; Karin said she was going to be visiting even more often-"He didn't bother to listen to Yuzu's banter. He instead strode until he was face to face with Karin.

"Just what the hell is going on with you Karin?!"

Karin was stunned for a moment. She hadn't seen Ichigo mad at her since she was in elementary school. And apparently things were about to get Real.

"What are you talking about?"

Ichigo seethed. "I'm talking about you refusing to come back to the main house! Karin you know the kind of things that happen out there, and we have to be especially careful now! Do you not get that you could be kidnaped?! Or worse?!"

Now Karin was angry.

"I already talked this out with Byakuya-nii! I know what's out there Ichigo! I've lived it! I know that there is a serious issue going on in the group, but I can't let that keep me from living my life!"

"What the Keck is the matter with you?! Why can't you see how much danger you're putting yourself in!"

Yuzu flinched at his harsh words. "Ichi-nii…" Yoruichi stepped in.

"Hey cherry head! Watch what you say! No matter how mad you are, you're still a man, and these are still your sisters. You want to protect them? That's fine, but you treat them with respect!"

Yoruichi's words only seemed to anger him further.

"That what I'm DOING! I'M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU AND YOU DON'T SEEM TO BE GIVING A DAMN ABOUT YOUR LIFE!"

Karin and Yuzu both flinched, Yoruichi just glared.

"You can't just take her and lock her away Ichigo." She said deathly serious.

"The Hell I can't!" He said

Roughly and without hesitation, He grabbed Karin's Arm and started to pull.

"OUCH! Ichigo… You're hurting me! Let me go!" Karin began struggling,

"KARIN!" Yuzu yelled with distress.

"Ichigo! What the hell do you think you are doing?!"Yoruichi yelled

He didn't answer.

Karin struggled a few more moments before her lessons surfaced and her training kicked in.

She raised her free arm and brought her elbow down on his grip effectively freeing herself. Ichigo was stunned for a moment, and that was all the time she needed.

She dropped the floor and swept his legs from under him, giving her the opportunity to run away.

"KARIN! Get back here!" He started after her, but never got the chance with two sets of arms restraining him.

"Ichigo what the fuck do you think you're DOING MAN?!" Ikkaku yelled in his ear.

On Ichigo's other side was Yumichika, who stood with a very distasteful look on his face.

"This is your sister, the child you swore to protect since your mother passed. And here you are doing the exact thing you swore to protect her from."

Ichigo struggled against them. "DON'T YOU SEE? IM TRYING TO PROTECT HER!"

Ikkaku let him go for a brief second, and punched him in the face. Then turned him to face Karin.

"PROTECT HER? YOU CALL THIS PROTECTING HER?! LOOK AT HER ICHIGO!" He said gesturing wildly at Karin who stood behind Yoruichi, rubbing her arm where he grabbed her. Her eyes held anxiousness, and what almost looked like fear.

It struck him then what he was really doing. "Karin…"

Yoruichi Stepped further into his line of sight, blocking his view of Karin with and angry glare; Daring him to even twitch in her direction.

Ichigo stopped struggling and let Ikkaku and Yumichika drag him away. He seemed to think that Karin would be better if he was as far from her as he could get right now.

Karin watched as her friends dragged her brother away. It hurt her to see him like this, but at the same time, she was angry! He didn't even stop to listen to her, or her feelings on the matter.

She knew that as soon as everything calmed down she would be the center of attention again, and the last thing Karin wanted to be again was a victim. Quietly she snuck away while the others were watching the spectacle.

She got into the nearest car and made a beeline for the exit. As soon as she was off the Mountain, she gunned it. Speeding ticket be damned, and she didn't stop until she reached her apartment door. It was then that her traitor tears began to fall…

She let her sobs out and her frustration with everything these past weeks just flow out of her. She didn't want to be coddled, but she didn't want to be alone either. There was only one person she could think of that could understand where she was coming from

She pulled out her cell phone and looked for the number she needed, which was a difficult feat, given her eyes were blurred with tears.

She found the number and pressed call.

Riiiing

Riiiing

Riii_-__"__Hello"_

"Hey... it's me..."

"_Karin! Hi! Oh you don't sound so good, is something the matter?"_

She sniffed. "I need to talk… are you free?"

There was no hesitation. _"__Of course, tell me what happened."_

"Thank you."

* * *

**Well my friends! There you have it! What did you all think? Pretty neat huh. Yeah sure there was no Hitsugaya in this one but fear not! For the next chapter will be filled with Hitsugaya! HUZAAH! **

**So who do you all think is on the phone? What is this person's connection to Karin? Has this person been introduced? Or is it a new player on the game board… wanna find out? Then stay tuned kiddies.**

**ALSO! I am still looking for an experience Beta!**

**Reviews are gladly welcomed with open arms!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well look what we have here! an Update! yes I know it has been a little while, but I started a six week English class to catch up on my units needless to say time consuming what with 12 essays to write in the span of six weeks... oh! look at me getting all off topic! here is the next chapter, and as promised, More Toushiro!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Friend: I own Bleach!**

**me: you own a copy of bleach**

**friend: I still own it!**

**Me: You own NOTHING!**

**friend: awww v.v**

* * *

Chapter 11

It was a warm day for the middle of winter, the sun was out, the birds were singing, parents played with their children in whatever snow was left from the night before, and the biting chill retreated to the clouds until night fell when it would await unsuspecting victims. It was a perfect day to be outside and enjoying life. So why was Toushiro stuck in an outdoor mall holding Rangiku's shopping bags?

"Rangiku! This is NOT why we are here! And I am NOT YOUR PACK MULE SO STOP GIVING ME YOUR BAGS!" He shouted.

Rangiku poked her head out of the shop she was browsing through. She knew she was pushing the Captains limit and patience, but she just HAD to have the most beautiful pair of pink heels with a pink ribbon that tied around the ankle! It would go perfectly with her Black and Pink Shihakusho that she would need for the dinner being held for Byakuya's birthday. All Officers of Shinigami are to attend in formal wear, be it traditional or black tie.

"Sorry! Just a little longer! I can't find them in my size but I know they are here and I'm not leaving without them!" She yelled as she ran back into the store.

Toushiro sighed letting the bags fall to the ground and taking a seat on the nearest stone bench. He himself should be looking for dinner attire, but for the life of him he just hated shopping!

He only did it when absolutely necessary, like when he needed food or hygiene products, but clothes?! It was just a nuisance. Had he known this was where he was going to end up, he would have never accepted Rangiku's invitation to come out for the day.

They were supposed to be out making an appointment with the caterer of the event, from Byakuya's favorite restaurant. Instead they were… He didn't want to think about it anymore.

"Should have known something like this would happen, probably only invited me because I have a car…" He mumbled to himself.

"Ya know, I heard that talking to yourself is a sign of madness." Said a disembodied voice.

Upon hearing the voice, Toushiro's mood improved considerably. He stood and turned, spotting the owner of said voice.

"False, speaking aloud or to oneself actually improves thought process and enhances creativity." He said with a smirk.

Karin couldn't help but smile at this. "All right you caught me!" she said holding her hands up in surrender. "Just thought I could get you while you were distracted. And come one, talking to yourself is a little weird don't you think?" she said taking a seat next to him.

Toushiro took his seat again, a bit closer to Karin. "Well it all depends on what is being said. What are you doing here Karin?" he said crossing his arms.

Karin gave him a thoughtful look. "I guess it does depend, and what I can't go shopping or just be outside enjoying the weather while it lasts? And no, 'Hi Karin! How are you? How was your day? Mine is awesome so far since I'm obviously out and about with loads of shopping bags!'" she said trying to imitate his low voice.

Toushiro was trying his hardest not to laugh, and with a serious face said, "That was the worst impersonation of me I've ever heard, and I've heard quite a few." Which was a lie, Karin's impersonation of his voice was accurate, if a bit high and over exaggerated. Not that he was going to tell her that.

That was the thing about being with Karin, She just got him.

"Well Excuuuse me! Not all of us have had 17 years' worth of practice!"

There it was again, the jab at his age. Being around Karin these last few weeks he's become immune to comments about his height and age. Whenever Karin has no witty retort or comeback, she falls on age and height comments.

But being the gentleman that he is, he would never let Karin know that he was no longer bothered by it. Better to let her have the satisfaction.

"Must you always bring that up? You know I'm not 17." He said feigning annoyance.

Karin smirked. "Well, I guess not. But it's just so fun getting a reaction out of you!" she said with a smile.

Yes, he knew. And that was precisely the reason he played along.

Toushiro was about to ask what she was doing here; again, when he was interrupted.

"Ooooh Caaaptain! Sorry I made you wait, But! I did find them in my size! I just had to wrestle them out of the hands of that slimy little- Oh! I'm sorry I didn't know you met someone! Captain that's kind of bold of you, picking someone up at the mall, very out of character for you..."

"Captain? Really Whitey?!" Karin said in between laughs

Toushiro cheeks were growing pink, he had tried his hardest these few weeks to keep Rangiku from meeting Karin for this very reason. Everything that came out of her mouth would be Cannon fodder for Karin to use!

Karin too has been asking to meet the infamous Rangiku, only just being able to deflect her request every time.

But now… it's too late.

"Rangiku, now would be a good time exercise verbal restraint." He said through clenched teeth.

"Oh! This is Rangiku!? Oh! I get it! Captain and Lieutenant! Awe, Whitey that's so cute."

Rangiku looked slightly alarmed and Toushiro looked just about ready to pop a vein.

"Do I know you?" Rangiku asked. Karin shook her head and smiled.

"No we haven't met yet, but I've heard a lot about you from Toushiro."

This was the perfect opportunity! Rangiku had been trying to get Toushiro to introduce her to Karin so that she could keep a closer eye on the two, so she could share the details with Yoruichi. But Toushiro kept insisting that she goes nowhere near he and Karin… well insist seems like such an impersonal word, flat out refused would be closer to his reaction.

"You must me Karin then!" She said making a big show of not knowing who she was. "I've been dying to meet you! But captain wouldn't let me tag along on any of your dates!"

Both Karin and Toushiro sputtered.

"Rangiku I think that is enough! And you know full well that we're not… Like that!" He said, his face tinting a red hue.

"I think the boy doth protest too much." Karin said looking the other way.

Toushiro turned his glare to Karin. "She is insinuating the BOTH of us are like that." He said obviously expecting her to be as outraged as he is.

"Well aren't you?" Rangiku asked, egging him on.

"Yeah Toushiro! Are we like that?" She questioned.

Toushiro was at a loss. Here were the two females in his life that he cared for and both were asking about relationship status! He and Karin had never really discussed anything like this, they simply enjoyed each other's company. He did find Karin very attractive of course, and he might actually have developed feelings for her but he's never voiced them. He didn't even know if Karin had any kind of feelings towards him!

He was stuck between a rock and a hard place and he didn't know how to get out…

"I-I.. uhh mmm"

Both Karin and Rangiku seemed to have the same idea because they both broke into fits of laughter at the same time.

"Yo-you sho-uld see your f-face! Ahahahaha!" Karin managed to get out

"Oh Captain! I was just.. hahah playing with you! Ahaha."

His embarrassment was fading, and irritation taking its place. Of course she would tease him. He was expecting it, just not… like that.

"Are you two finished?" he said with a bit of bite behind his words.

Karin and Rangiku sobered up after a few seconds, trying to quiet their laughter to giggles.

"Sorry Whitey, I saw an opportunity and I took it." Karin said wiping a tear from her eye.

Toushiro's eye twitched. He figured as much.

"Well I wasn't playing. I really want to know!" Rangiku pouted.

"I think that's enough Lieutenant."

Rangiku sighed. She hated when he pulled rank on her, he didn't do it often but he was still her superior. "Yes sir." She said sarcastically with a mock salute.

Toushiro rolled his eyes. Of all the times to mock him.

There was an awkward silence between the three, and awkward silence did not sit well with Rangiku. And the she had the most brilliant idea.

"Well, since you two ran into each other, why not spend the rest of the day together! HEY! Make it an official first date! That's a great Idea! I'll just take these bags off your hands and let you two love birds be, okay see you later captain, Bye Karin it was nice meeting you!" she said as she was running off as not to get caught by Toushiro.

"Ah- HEY! JUST YOU WAIT A MINUTE!" Toushiro yelled after her.

"Aaaand then there were two…" Karin said obviously amused by Rangiku's behavior.

Toushiro turned to Karin with an apologetic face. "I apologize if she made you feel uncomfortable. She… well she's like that."

"I wasn't uncomfortable, I like her! She's got spunk. A little abrasive, and I might have to watch what I say around her, but I like her."

Toushiro sighed in relief. Rangiku embarrassed him, but as long as she didn't embarrass Karin, everything would go smoothly.

"So… What do you want to do on our 'First official date'?" she said with a wicked smile.

Or… not.

* * *

**So I have an ultimatum for you guys. I have part of the next chapter done, so here it is. 3 reviews gets it to you by the end of the week, 5 reviews gets it to ya by Tuesday 10+ gets it to ya by tomorrow night! so who wants to see Toushiro and Karins first official DATE! XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**A thousand apologies! I know this chapter is 4 months overdue and i am sorry! The week i was supposed to post the chapter i was swamped by my essay and research paper then i started new classes and i forgot about posting, so the chapter was sitting in my laptop for a while, and when i did remember, my computer crashed and all my file where gone.. T-T**

**I tried to sit and retype the entire thing but i just didnt have it in me... forgive me.**

**I finally was struck with inspiration (and time away from class) to finish this! and let me tell you! it'll tug on your heart string and funny bones ;)**

**WARNING! this chapter is so fluffy you will all die!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, but i do not have own it to know that the writers and Kubo also ship HitsuKarin, Just look at episode 316! there is your evidence! **

* * *

Previously on Halo...

"So what do you want to do on our first official date?" she asked with a wicked smile.

_Or… not._

* * *

"Do you purposely act childish? Or do you do it with the sole intention of getting a rise out of me?" Toushiro asked, trying to steer the conversation to a safer topic.

Karin's smile only grew. "Whoa Whitey! We're only on the first date and you're already talking about being aroused! You sound like a pervert!"

At her words, Toushiro's face grew a deep shade of red. Though whether it was from anger or embarrassment, he didn't know.

"Don't joke about things like that in public!" he screamed.

"So you would rather talk about them in private? Toushiro I am not that kind of girl!" she said with a mischievous glint.

With every word that came from her mouth, Toushiro only grew more irritated. THIS was the reason he wanted Karin nowhere near Rangiku! He'll never hear the end of it!

"If all you're going to do is crack jokes at me, then I'm going, I have a lot of things to do that Rangiku was supposed to take care of." He said curtly, rising from his seat on the bench.

Karin immediately reached out to grab his arm. "Wait! Toushiro I'm sorry, it's just, well you were kind of setting yourself up for them! Not to mention you walked right into all of them."

He was irritated yes, but one look into Karin's eyes and his irritation began to recede.

Man was he a sap.

"I'm not mad, I just have a lot of things to take care of." He said softly. "And you never answered my question, what are you doing here?"

Karin rolled her eyes. If there was one thing she could say about Toushiro, it was that he was persistent. "I'll make you deal, you buy me some Starbucks, and I'll tell you what I'm doing here."

It was Toushiro's turn to roll his eyes. "And why would I do that? How do I really benefit?" he asked. Not that he would want to benefit, He would have insisted that he pay regardless.

Karin pushed herself off from the bench a stretched. "You get the amazing pleasure of my company on our first date of course!"

_There she goes again._

"It was just a joke on Rangiku's part, don't take it too seriously." He said starting towards the direction of the nearest Starbucks.

"Okay, she was joking. I get that."

She's dropping it, good. Back in safe waters.

"But what if I wasn't?" She asked nonchalantly.

Hearing her question, Toushiro almost ate dirt. His eyes widened and shot towards Karin's face.

"Y-you're joking right?" he said, his voice cracking a bit.

He regretted his words as soon as he said them. The hurt look that crossed Karin's face made his heart clench.

"Yeah! I-I mean, something like this is way too good to let go! I mean, did you see your face?" she said forcing a smile.

Karin would never admit to being so heartbroken, especially to the person she owed her life to. She thought that with as much time as they spent together and the way they talk that maybe, just maybe he might have felt something for her.

But of course, life has never really made anything easy for her. If anything she can still keep her friendship with Toushiro, but more importantly, her pride.

"Come on! I'm thirsty and you're buying!" she said tugging him along.

Toushiro felt like an ass. He could obviously see that his words hurt Karin, despite her best attempts to conceal it from him. He didn't mean to blurt it out like that! She caught him off guard and his instinct is to go on the defense. He never actually imagined that he might hold her affection the way she did his.

With this new information, Toushiro's chest warmed… then his heart plummeted to his stomach when he realized that his comment may have ended anything they might have had before it started!

He would correct the situation. And fast.

They made it to Starbucks just before a large crowd of teenagers managed to take the entire place over. They sat themselves in a dark corner so as not to be disturbed by immature teens.

There was a long silence, both thinking furiously of what to say next so as not to embarrass themselves.

Unable to hold it in any longer, they both blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm Sorry-"

"I need to say-"

They stopped, and both let out a hearty laugh.

"Sorry Toushiro, you go."

"No, no, I'm sorry, ladies first." He said with a bow.

Karin snorted. "Chauvinist."

Toushiro's eye twitched "Feminist."

"Yeah? Well you're shor-"

"Karin! I don't think there is any reason to be fighting, now I insist that you get what you need to off your chest." He said curtly.

Karin had to bite back a comment about him looking at her chest. She was trying to make nice and salvage her… friendship.

It hurt just to think the word.

She calmed down a bit and answered. "You sure?"

Toushiro nodded.

Karin took a deep breath and steeled herself.

"I'm sorry that I'm taking cheap shots at you more than usual today, guess I kind of needed a laugh today and, well you always make me laugh." She said with a sad smile.

At this, Toushiro's heart jumped.

"I've been having a lot of problems with my brother, see he wanted me to move back in with him and his wife's family, but I had already worked out a plan with the head of the family. When he didn't agree with the plan… well." She trailed off, rubbing her left arm lightly.

Toushiro's temper was quickly escalating. "Did he hurt you?!" he said his voice full of venom.

Karin shook her head. "He grabbed me, really hard actually. But I don't think he knew he was doing it." Toushiro's fist came down on the table hard. "That's no excuse to lay a hand on a woman! Especially if that woman is your sister!"

Karin was startled by Toushiro's outburst. Sure they were friends, and she had some feelings for him, but she never knew that he cared for her to this degree.

"I know it's not okay! But he is my brother, He can be a real hot head and he throws tantrums when he doesn't get his way, but he is my brother. I wasn't alone when it happened if that's what you are worried about, my Godmother and sister was there with me. And a few friends of my brothers." She said meekly.

Toushiro was trying to patiently count to ten before he spoke. He didn't want to say something stupid do something to upset Karin.

"When did this happen?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Karin blew out a puff of air and thought. "Umm, about a week ago think."

Toushiro's fist clenched under the table.

'_A WEEK? They've talked countless times from then till now and she never thought to mention this important piece of information?!'_

"Why didn't you call me Karin? You know that you can tell me anything, and I am always willing to help! So why?!"

"Because I don't want you to get involved!"

Toushiro flinched. "I see."

"No! It's not like that, I told you that I don't want anyone involved with my family! When people from the outside come in contact with them, bad things happen okay? One of my brother's friends got kidnapped because she was friends with him!"

Hearing this sent a red flag flying in Toushiro's mind. "Kidnapped?!"

Karin felt like punching herself. She wasn't supposed to mention _her._

"What happened Karin? Tell me." He asked.

"I shouldn't have said anything, it's not my place to say and I was trying to prove a point!"

"Then prove your point and tell me what happened." Toushiro had a bad feeling about this story, he only hoped that it was not the same person.

Karin took a shaky breath. "Ok, I'll tell you, but understand that not a word I say is to be repeated under ANY circumstances. Alright?" she said with more strength.

Toushiro nodded.

"Fine, my brothers and my friend's name was Inou-Inozuka. She met my brother in high school and always used to come around to hang out with me and my sister. When my brother married his wife, things started to get… sketchy. The people they hung around with were good people, but others liked to start fights with them. My brother said something to piss off the wrong person and in retaliation they took Inozuka and held her for ransom."

Toushiro was tense, this was sounding an awful lot like Inoue Orihime's situation… could Karin be connected?

"She was there for weeks, but there was someone on the inside. Someone who fell in love with her. When he found out that they were going to kill her instead of ransoming her off, he got her out as soon as he could."

His heart was beating faster now.

"They managed to escape and she's now in witness protection."

Toushiro swallowed hard. "And the man? The one that let her out?"

Karin managed a small smile this time. "He left her for a while, but he came back for her, they got married and they have a son now."

Toushiro let out a breath. There was no way that the Orihime he knew would run off with an Espada, and have a child with one no less!

"If they are in the witness protection, then how do you know all of this?"

Karin actually looked sheepish this time. "That's the part I wasn't supposed to say, Inozuka and I video chat from time to time. I never ask where she is or if she can visit, it was bad enough that she had to go through that, but to affiliate her with my family again? That's just being selfish."

Toushiro sat and let Karin's story sink in. He could understand her hesitance to let him into her world, but what kind of things can her family really be into to warrant a kidnapping?

"I understand that that was a very bad experience for both you and Inozuka-san, but I could have at least been there for you afterwards. It hurts me that you didn't come to me for this."

The look that Toushiro was giving her made her stomach flop. "I didn't deal with it by myself, I called Inozuka after it happened and she helped me through it."

He rubbed his hand over his face, this was turning out a little more complicated than he had first imagined…

"Karin, I know that we met under very unusual circumstances, but I liked to think that you could come to me with anything troubling you." Toushiro sucked in a deep breath and reached out across the table to clasp his hand in Karin's "I've come to really look forward to the time that we spend together, and I might be a little forward, but you tried to hide and play off the hurt you felt when you thought I 'rejected' you."

At this Karin snorted,

"But I want to make this perfectly clear," Toushiro reached over with his other arm, placing it lightly under Karin's chin, making her face him, and looking deeply into her obsidian colored eyes. "I would be honored to even be considered being on a date with you.'

As Toushiro spoke, his heart rate skyrocketed, and Karin's nearly stopped all together. There was a pause, it seemed like the entire store had quieted down just to hear Karin's reply.

Karin didn't know how to respond! What could she even say after that?! Toushiro just up and said he has some form of feelings for her and she's just sitting there like a duck! And she HATES ducks!

She wasn't all gushy and girly, so any kind of romantic reply was out of the question, so she did the only thing she could think of.

"Geez you sound like Casanova…"

Toshiro snorted and rolled his eyes. "Bare your soul to a woman and she makes jokes…" he muttered. He hadn't meant for her to hear him, but from the look on her face, it was evident that she had.

"Toushiro… is, is that what you had wanted to say? That you were okay if this was date?"

He hesitated… searching for the best way to make his point without any way to misconstrue the meaning of his words.

"If it were, this is certainly not how I would ask you…" he said running his hands through his wild hair.

Karin was speechless for once, and although he made it seem like her witty and sarcastic remarks irked him, her silence is what really had him worried. He had been deliberately avoiding looking at her, but as he finally mustered up the courage to do so, he felt a warm hand on his.

Raising his eyes, he took in the whole sight of Karin. From her semi-long Raven locks, to her beautiful Obsidian eyes, and down to her perfectly shaped lips; upon which was a smile that generated warmth so powerful, he could feel it spreading from his hand to his chest.

She was beautiful.

He had always thought of Karin as attractive, but in this moment, even in the dark corner of a generic coffee shop, he could see rays of light surround her like the Halo of an Angel.

And that's what she was, an Angel.

"And just how _would_ you ask me then?" she said her words and spark coming back

'_A Hells Angel…'_ He thought a bit ruefully.

He had half a mind to put her on the spot and….

_Oh_

That's it. He was going to get back at Karin for her entire days' worth of jokes by giving her exactly what it is she wants!

Taking a deep breath he stood, loudly sliding his chair along the floor as to attract the attention of all the teenagers in the vicinity. If he was going to make a fool of himself, he was going to give one hell of a show.

Ignoring Karin's question look, he walked around the table and stopped in front of her. Looking deeply into her eyes, he kneeled and took her hand, placing his free hand above his heart.

It is taking every bit of strength he has to keep a straight face, but he continues on, with a deep breath he speaks loudly and clearly for all to hear.

"Karin! I know we did not have an ideal first impression of one another, but as the weeks have come and gone I have found in you not only a good person with an even better heart, I have found someone with whom I can confide in, someone who can understand and even comfort me when I need it. I find myself looking forward to the days we spend together, and I'm a little embarrassed to say I'm left with an ache when we don't see or talk at all. You might think we come from separate worlds, and that may be true, but those things don't matter when we are together. What I'm trying to say in all of this is… I want to share more days with you. I want to see your smile and hear your laugh, but even better still I want to be the one to put it there! Karin, will you…"

"…."

"…."

"….'

"Do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

The air was thick with tension and anticipation, the room was silent and all eyes were on Karin.

For a second, he was worried he had killed her with his little act! No, he can't say it was an act. It was a clever little way to get back at her for all the joke she had made, but every single word out of his mouth came from his heart, and he fully intended to honor his words if she so allowed. He suddenly became very nervous as to her answer, she still had not uttered a word and the crowed of teenagers were still staring.

This probably wasn't such a good idea…

Karin sat, stunned silent and unable to move! Had he really just done what she think he did?! He cannot be serious! She was suddenly very aware of all the eyes trained on her and Toushiro… and that her mouth has been hanging open for the entire speech he just gave.

She had half a mind to smack him upside the head! How dare he put her on the spot! Is he just playing with her? If he is playing her, then he has to know how she feel about him!

She was ready to give him what for when she looked him in the eye, I mean really looked, and the sincerity she saw almost knocked the wind out of her. She could have sworn there was mischief in his eyes when he began, but now… She didn't know what to do.

Still fully aware of the eyes on the, Karin decided to take a chance. She could say yes and laugh it off later as an elaborate joke, or she could say yes and start the beginning of a new chapter in her life.

She had nothing to lose except her heart… but somewhere along the way, she had already lost it.

She closed her eyes, took and deep breathe and stood with a 1000 watt smile on her face.

"Yes! I will go out with you Toshiro Hitsugaya!" she said spreading her arms and pulling him in an embrace.

As he let himself be pulled into the arms of Karin, he heard the cheers and cat calls of all the kids and adults in the establishment.

"Wooooaahh!"

"Alriiight! You did it buddy!"

"Thaaats truuuee loooove!"

"CIIAAOO!"

The clapping and cheering continued and he and Karin still in each other's embrace. Next to his ear was Karin's mouth, her breath sent chills down his spine.

"I'm gonna kill you Whitey…" she said still smiling.

He started laughing. "You can't kill me before our date ends! Think of our reputation!" he said still laughing.

Karin was ready to be out of there, out of the spotlight and away from prying eyes.

"Hey can we get out of here? Thanks to a certain someone, a whole bunch of creepers are staring at us and its putting me off my coffee."

Toushiro released his hold of Karin and looked into her eyes one more time. "Yeah, it's about time we left, besides, we need to go shopping." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

Karin arched her brow. "For what?"

He smirked. "Well you don't think I would take you to an outdoor mall on our first date do you?"

Karin was silent, so he continued. "There is a Dinner being held for a friend of mine. It's his birthday in a few days and he likes to make a big show of things… I thought maybe… you would like to go with me?..." he asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"For real?"

"Yes… unless… you would prefer not to! In which case, never mind." He said slowly and a bit disappointed.

"I would love too! I mean… Yeah it sounds like fun..." she said trying not to sound too excited about it and failing.

Toushiro smiled. "That's good to hear, its black tie so you would need a dress..."

"Hence the shopping… Well alright whitey! Let's go shopping!"

Toushiro made a grand sweepy gesture by stretching one arm towards the door, the other folded in front of him, and bowing his head.

"M'lady" he said with some snark

She rolled her eyes but smiled.

As they walked out of the Starbucks, he held his arm out for her to take, and she did.

Both were blissfully unaware of the dangerous pair of eyes that followed them as they left.

* * *

**I want to thank you all for reviewing and reading! you all are the one's that keep me going! just a little info here, The next few chapters will be relativly short! However, the next one is the big reveal! I've been working on it all Night and I am at the point where i can either cut it off, or continue and make it longer. I Leave the choice in the hands of the viewers as a reward for sticking with me**

**So if you want the reveal to be a longer chapter, Review and I will post it on wednsday, If not, then I will post it on monday. **

**Lastly, the whole scene Toushiro did was NOT planned! he totally did that on his own and i was just as surprised as you all were!**

**welp thats all. Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So here is part 1 of the big reveal! its a little lengthy with humor and just a tad of angst. enjoy lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned bleach... i wish it so hard. **

* * *

Chapter 13

The sun rose from the east, peeking its head over the clouds to shine its rays of light down on the beautiful Kuchiki estate. Birds were tweeting in the early morning, dew was forming on the grass, and the biting chill of the frosty air nipped at the skin of the morning guardsmen. The serene enviorment was enough to put even Byakuya Kuchiki at ease.

He sat on the hard wood floors, facing his private garden, a cup of warm chamomile tea in his hands. Byakuya often sat in his garden in the morning hours, he usually did so to relieve himself of stress, and today was no different.

Today was his 42nd birthday; although you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at him. Such was the result of his heritage, but he cared not for his vanity. No, today he had other things to worry about. Every year his family insisted on celebrating his birthday with flourish, much to his annoyance, and this year the celebration was to be held at his favorite restaurant.

Not that he did not appreciate the gesture or the thought behind this planning, but he would much rather celebrate in silence with close friends and family. Where he knew for certain that no one would be hurt, or have to look over his shoulder or even wonder if his food had been tampered with.

Now, not only does he have to worry about himself, but for the lives of his family, friends and subordinates.

He could feel a migraine coming on… but before all of the preparation and the flaring about, he had this moment.

'_This quiet, peaceful, moment of Heaven… 'He_ thought to himself, taking a sip of tea.

"OOOHHMYYYYGOOODDD! SQUUUUEEEEEEE!"

'_Or maybe not…'_ he thought bitterly.

* * *

In the hours of the early morning… or rather all times of the morning period, one would be able to find Yoruichi Shihouin sleeping.

That is exactly how Rangiku Matsumoto found her best friend after loudly busting into her room. Sleeping like a cat curled and tangled in all of her blankets.

Under normal circumstances, Rangiku wouldn't hesitate to crawl underneath the nice plush blankets and join her friend in a little cat nap, but today she was a woman on a mission, and without further ado…

"KITTY KAT! WAKE YO ASS UP!" she screamed, mercilessly jumping on her friend.

With a loud and surprised shriek, Yoruichi woke, eyes panicked and hurriedly taking in her surroundings and panting heavily.

When she saw there was no immediate danger, she narrowed her eyes and gave the harshest glare she could to her friend.

"What the HELL Rangiku! You know I need at least 10 hours of sleep, what the hell are you doing here so early in the godforsaken morning?! As I recall you're not exactly a morning person either!"

Rangiku gave the best pouty face she could and managed to worm her way in between the blankets to settle next to Yoruichi.

"But kitty kat, I though you liked it when I came to see you" she said snuggling up to her.

Yoruichi gave an annoyed "tch" and let herself fall back onto the pillow, and turning to meet her friend.

"I do, but at a decent hour! Like two in the afternoon! What the hell is so important that you couldn't wait till tonight to talk to me?" she said closing her eyes.

Rangiku smiled deviously as she wiggled around to pull her brand new cell phone out of her pocket. She briefly dug through her phone, finally finding what she was looking for and handed the phone to Yoruichi.

Yoruichi looked really pissed off for a second. "You woke me up at the ass crack of dawn to show me your new phone?!"

"No, look, just press play. I promise you that it's worth it!" she said relaxing further into the blankets.

With an annoyed sigh, Yoruichi did as she was told.

"…."

"…."

"Penny in the air…" Rangiku mumbled.

"OOOHHMYYYYGOOODDD! SQUUUUEEEEEEE!"

She smiled into the pillow. "The penny drops."

All at once, the blankets were pulled from Rangiku, and she immediately felt the biting chill of the cold.

"Awww! Come back blankets! I promise I won't cheat on you with a hot bath!" she whined.

As soon as she finished her sentence, she could feel herself being hoisted up from the scruff of her blouse, only to come face to face with the very excited and eager eyes of her closest friend.

She smirked. _'I got you now kitty kat.' _

"Just where the hell did you get this!? And When?! Why the hell wasn't I informed of this Rangiku?"

"If you give me the chance to explain, then I will tell all my secrets." She said slyly.

Yoruichi slowly let go of Rangiku's blouse and handed her back her new phone. She crossed her arms and stared at her expectantly. "Well?"

"Which do you want answered first?" Rangiku said sitting up right.

"When did this happen? And where?"

"Well… it happened a few days ago…"

"And why am I only seeing this NOW?!" Yoruichi said angrily.

"Hold on a sec! I'm getting to that" she said waving her hands in front of her.

"Okay get on with it."

"Okay so it happened when the captain and I went to that outdoor plaza-" "The one that has the place with the really cute shoes?" "That's the one!" "Continue…"

"Well anyway, the captain and I were about to head out and make the reservation for the dining hall when I see the most BEAUTIFUL pair of heels that I just had to have, after I wrestle them out of the clutches of this witch, I come out to find the two of the together!"

"What where they doing?" Yoruichi said, gently rocking back and forth.

"They were flirting!" she said with a smirk.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You lie to my soul!"

"I wouldn't dare."

"Well what happened next?"

Rangiku pouted a bit, "I made my appearance known and he stopped… But she didn't! Oh she started to tease him!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Just as Rangiku was about to continue, her stomach growled embarrassingly loud. "Eehh… I might be a little hungry, I kinda left my flat as soon as my phone was delivered."

"Okay, we'll continue this over some Breakfast and Coffee… lord knows I need it if I'm going to be up all day… just let me get ready."

At the mention of coffee, Yoruichi could have sworn she saw Rangiku's eye twitch and clutch her phone to her chest.

After dressing warmly, both women headed for the back kitchens of the estate. Better to make your own food than worry if someone did anything to it.

After settling Rangiku with her eggs and Bacon, and setting herself a generous mug of coffee, Yoruichi decided she had enough waiting.

"Alright so what happened next?"

Rangiku eyed the coffee mug like it was about to steal her shoes, but continued. "Well after that I left… or I let them think I left is what I should say."

"Okay…"

"I circled back around, pulling my scarf over my head and putting on my sunglasses so they wouldn't recognize me, and Kitty kat you should have seen them, they were so cute! She was teasing him about being on a Date!"

"Awww, my little Karin is a woman!"

"But you know how dense men are! He went and said something stupid and made her feel bad!"

"Men…"

"Right? So they head into a Starbucks nearby. I didn't know if I could actually get in without being noticed by them, but they were off in their own little world! That and the fact that there were so many teenagers sitting around doing nothing gave me the cover I needed! Do kids these days really have nothing else better to do?"

"You're getting off topic here!"

"Right! Sorry, I was hiding behind a gaggle of girls while they were off making googly eyes at each other, and I mean that literally, Oh, I wish you could have seen it! They looked all grown up!" She cooed.

Yoruichi nodded, wishing the very same. "Is that when he decided to put on his little performance?"

"Yes! I was lucky enough to get my Phone out of my bra to film it!"

"Speaking of your phone…" she said pointedly looking at the shiny new smartphone.

Rangiku's demeanor soured. "When I finished recording, I was getting up to leave, trying to avoid being caught, when this rude little hussy bumped me from behind! She surprised me and my phone went flying into my coffee!"

'_Ah, hence the dirty look at the mug'_ Yoruichi thought silently.

"Luckily I was able to save my memory stick from drowning in that toxic sludge that you and Karin seem to live on!"

"And that's why it took so long for you to show me, you had to order a new phone to insert the memory stick." She said drawing her own conclusions.

"Yes! Exactly!"

"You know, you didn't have to wait, you could have just uploaded to a computer and sent me the file!"

Rangiku was thoughtful. "Hmm I guess you're right, but you know me and Technology! We never really got along all that well." She said trying to play off her embarrassment.

Yoruichi looked down at her mug and smiled.

"So, she really is moving forward with her life, I'm glad. After the Whole Ginta fiasco, I thought she would recede into herself, but she proved me wrong." She said smiling sadly.

"She went and proved everyone wrong didn't she?" Rangiku asked.

Yoruichi nodded. "She's just like her mother. A fighter till the very end, I should have expected no less from her. And now, she looks so happy, she is finally moving on."

Rangiku smiled. "She is, she's even going to accompany him to the dinner tonight."

There was a pause.

"Are- are you certain?" Yoruichi asked her.

"Yeah, I saw them headed to a boutiques store not long after they left, and Captain said he was bringing someone. I'm going out on a limb here and saying he asked her to come tonight." She spoke slowly.

Yoruichi couldn't wrap her head around it. Karin wouldn't come if she knew the truth, in fact, if she knew the truth about Toushiro, She would distance herself even more than she had from the beginning.

If Karin is coming to the diner tonight on Toushiro's arm, she was about to be in for a rude awakening… and she feared for her goddaughter's stability…

"This isn't good Rangiku, She still doesn't know does she?"

Rangiku shook her head. "I doubt she does, and I know Captain doesn't either…"

Yoruichi was thoughtful. "If he is still oblivious, then maybe there is still a chance to salvage the situation. No doubt this dinner is going to bring out the worst in Karin, it will be a test of her strength. Rangiku, who else knows about this?" she asked

She thought for a second. "The only other people who know about Captain and Karin period is Ikakku and Yumichika." She answered.

"Do they know about Karin attending with Toushiro?"

"With the way they shadow her, I have no doubt."

"Hmmm, if they have yet to say anything thus far, then it is safe to assume that we have their discretion, Rangiku, we need a plan of action to keep this from Ichigo's ears.

"What did you have in mind Kitty Kat?"

* * *

There was nothing that pissed Karin off more than being nervous, and now not only was she a nervous wreck, she was a royally pissed off nervous wreck!

Not only did she blow off going to Byakuya's birthday dinner, she did it to go on a date with an incredibly attractive guy that she wanted nowhere near her family, or their business. On top of that, she is going to wear a dress! Not just any dress, a beautiful midnight blue dress that Toushiro helped pick out.

It's been so long since she's been on a date, she's afraid she's muck up one of the best things to happen to her in a long time.

But she's be lying if that was the only reason why she was nervous.

Karin was afraid. Ever since that night with Ginta, she'd built a wall around herself to protect her mind and her heart. But ever since she met Toushiro, it's started crumbling piece by piece. She didn't fight it, but she certainly didn't realize is was crumbling either.

She wasn't the kind of person expressed her feelings on a whim, no that was Yuzu. But whenever she and Toushiro were together, she could really be herself. His presence was so light and warm. He made her feel safe and protected wherever they went.

She had really strong feelings for Toushiro, and coming to that realization scared the living crap out of her!

She's loved before, and look where that got her, beaten and… left alone. Just why the hell would he want her anyway? She was broken and used and… and…

Karin threw herself on her bed face first. She knew her self-worth, her self-esteem wasn't modest, but it had taken quite a beating. She just couldn't understand how such an amazing and hot guy could want her after everything he's seen.

She rolled onto her back turned to look at her closet door where her dress hung on the hook and sighed.

She really needed a pep talk, and she knew just the person to give it to her.

Karin leapt from her bed and padded her way to the living room, stopping at the counter and opening her laptop. She hit the keys she needed to and waited until it connected.

A minute or two later…

'_Hello?'_

"Hi!"

'_KARINNN-CHAAN! Oh it's so good to see you!'_

"It's good to see you to Orihime." Karin said smiling into the camera.

'_It's been so long since I heard from you, I thought something bad might have happened…' _Orihime trailed off.

"No, the opposite really."

'_Oh? Like what?'_ she asked, her curiosity peeked.

"Well I-"Karin was interrupted but a loud wailing coming from Orihime's end of the line.

'_Oh hold on one second Karin-Chan!'_ she said as she disappeared from the camera's view.

"Okay..."

A few moments later, Orihime reappeared with a small baby in her arms, bottle in its mouth.

'_Sorry Karin-Chan, Kyo was getting a little fussy. He just needs some food! Isn't that right my little Kyo-Kyo' _she said nuzzling the baby's face.

"Awww! He is so cute! And he got so big! It can't have been three months already!"

'_I know, they grow up so fast, and he looks just like his daddy!'_ she said.

"Where is Ulquiorra? Did he threaten to throw the computer away again?"

'_Oh no silly! He got over his thing about everything and everyone being trash! He just went out for a dipper run.'_ She said with a smile.

Somehow, Karin couldn't picture the scary Fourth Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer out buying dippers… But hey, people change. She knew that better than most.

'_But I don't think you called to ask about Ulquiorra did you?'_ she said shifting baby Kyo in her arms.

Karin smiled. "No, I actually called to ask for a pep talk."

Orihime's eyebrows raised_. 'What for Karin-Chan? Is something going on?'_

"Well… the thing is, I have a date…"

'_A DATE?! HOW? WHEN? WITH WHO? Why didn't you tell me?!'_ she screamed into the computer excitedly, which in turn made baby Kyo start crying_. 'Shhh! No no kyo! There there, nothing to cry about.'_ She said lifting the bottle back into his mouth.

Karin shifted uncomfortably. "Because I knew you were still recovering from having Kyo, and you would have your hands full! Besides, I'm telling you now right?"

Orihime pouted. "But you could have at least mentioned you were seeing someone! I'm not too busy to hear about what's going on in your life Karin-chan.'

Karin shrugged her shoulders. "I just need something to take my mind off how nervous I am!"

'_Is this your first date with him?'_ she asked, bouncing the baby lightly in her arms.

"Officially, yes. But it isn't the first time we went out together."

'_What do you mean?'_

"Well, we've met for coffee, went to the park and played soccer once…"

'_You had a match with him!?'_ Orihime asked surprised.

"Yeah, but it was kind of a spur of the moment contest of egos more than it was an actual match." She said rubbing the back of her neck.

'_I see… does he make you happy Karin?'_

She thought for a moment. Did Toushiro make her happy? He challenged her, he pushed her, and He was smart, arrogant, snippy, sarcastic, proper, athletic, charming, witty, hot…

… What was she saying? Oh!

"Yes, he does." Karin said with a smile.

'_Then there is nothing to worry about silly_!'

"Thanks Hime."

'_Soooo… what's his name?'_ she asked, moving her face into the camera to make a dramatic scene on her end.

Karin laughed. 'His name is Toushiro.' She smiled unwillingly while she said his name.

_Stupid mouth, doing things it's not supposed to…_

Orihime paused and frowned. _'Toushiro?'_

Karin had a bad feeling when she saw Orihime's frown... "Yes… why? What's the matter Hime?" she asked cautiously.

Orihime was carful with her words before she spoke_. 'I knew someone named Toushiro…'_

"Really? Oh! Weren't you going to medical school to be a doctor?"

'_Yes, of course…'_

"Toushiro is going to Medical school too! He said he wanted to be a doctor to be able to help his uncle! Maybe you knew him from school." She said.

'_Yes, Toushiro Hitsugaya. We did go to the same school, but Karin, I Thought you said you would never get involved with someone from Shinigami…' _

Karin swore she felt her heart drop.

"What are you talking about?! Toushiro isn't with Shinigami! He's just a regular guy! I would know if he was involved with Byakuya and Ichi-nii! I would have seen him around the estate! There's no way…" Karin trailed off…

'_I… I don't know what to say. There are plenty of people in the world named Toushiro…'_

"But… I never told you his last name… Wait! Is your Toushiro kind of short, has white hair and blue eyes?!"

Orihime's eyes saddened. '_Karin-chan…'_

No, this wasn't happening… This CANT be happening!

'_Karin?'_

"I should have known…"

'_Should have known what?'_

"If Toushiro is really with Shinigami then Byakuya must have sent him! He wouldn't budge with letting me live on the outside so he gave me a little leeway… he must have sent Toushiro to watch me! I can't believe this! How could I be so STUPID?" She cried, hiding her face in her hands.

'_Wait Karin! Maybe that's not it at all!'_

"How do you know?"

'_Well how do you? Have you asked him?'_

"Why would I have reason to ask him?"

"_Well think about it, if he was really sent by Byakuya-san, would he be involved with you romantically?'_

Karin hesitated.

'_Has he ever asked about you family or background?'_

"He has a little, but he said he didn't want to pry… I didn't even give him my last name when he asked."

'_Don't you think if he was sent to watch you that he would already know these things about you? Why would he ask if he already knew?'_

Karin was getting frustrated now. "Because it's probably part of his act! If he really works for Shinigami then he can't possibly NOT know me and Yuzu! He would have to connect the dots eventually! He can't be THAT stupid!" she yelled into the screen.

Orihime felt for Karin_. 'I don't know about that, and I wish I could be there to help, but the best thing I can do is offer my advice.'_ She said with a smile.

Karin tried to relax, this wasn't Orihime's fault she was in the situation. "I'm sorry Hime, it's just… I really liked him. The first time I open up since Ginta, then this incredibly perfect guy comes along and THIS happens… I don't know what to do…" Karin couldn't sit anymore… so she started to pace.

Orihime Watched as Karin Paced the length of her kitchen, and searched for the words to sooth her friend's heart.

'_Does he make you happy?'_

Karin momentarily stopped pacing. "You already asked me that!"

Orihime smiled. _'And you already answered, does he make you happy?'_

"He lied to me! He's been working for Byakuya all along and… and…"

'_And?'_ she asked.

Karin sat back on the stool, sagging her shoulders in a defeated slump. "Yes, he does…"

Orihime held baby Kyo to her face, smiling down on him and placing her finger on his cute baby nose_. 'Then, that's all that matters. Things may not be ideal right now, but relationships take work, communication and a lot of luck. Being a part of a group that you would rather have no part in is one thing, but if he makes you happy, and you make him happy, there is no reason why you shouldn't be together.'_

Karin's eye's widened. Not only was Orihime giving her advice, she was referencing her own experiences and their outcomes…

She smiled into the camera. "How did you get so clever Hime?"

Orihime beamed at Karin. _'I finally have worldly experience!'_

"That you do." She sighed.

'_Just talk to him Karin-chan. everything will work out, I promise.'_

She snorted. "How can you promise something like that?" she asked.

Orihime made a weird face and said _"Because I have myyysssticalll poooowerrrsss woooohhhh"_

Karin broke out laughing.

'_Just get ready for your date, look pretty, have fun and be yourself. Then tomorrow you and he can talk about it. Even if nothing comes of this, then at least you guys have tonight.'_ She said sounding uncharacteristically wise.

"You're right. At least we'll have the night. Thank you Hime."

'_You're welcome Karin-chan! __**"Woman! Where are you? And where is our son? I've returned with his change of dippers!"**__ 'I'll be out in a minute Ulqui-kun! I have to go now Karin, but call back soon okay?'_

"Okay, Promise."

'_Okay bye bye Karin! __**"Woman! Have I not told you to cease calling me by that ridiculous name."**__?'_

That was the last thing Karin heard before the line was disconnected.

* * *

**And so ends part 1 ! what will Karin do? how will she do it? WHAT WILL ICHIGO'S REACTION BE? lmao. stay tuned kiddies :)**

**aslo! if you caught the Doctor Who reference, copy and past it on a review with your thoughts and you will get a extra sneek peek!**


End file.
